


Friends With Benefits

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Incest, M/M, Multishipping, NSFW, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Ninten convinces Ness, Claus, and Lucas into having sexual fun with each other. Being best friends for years and housemates for quite a while, it wasn't too hard to persuade them into liking the idea.





	1. NessTen

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note :** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

 

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"…"

6:00 P.M. 6:00 and one second, 6:00 and two seconds, 6:00 and three seconds.

"UUUGH!"

Ninten bellowed his frustrations as loud as he could, throwing up his arms, his groan echoing throughout the house even as he sits on the bed in his room. Afterwards, he took a deep breath, and fell back onto his bed with a hard slam.

The unlocked door to his room swung open gently. Ness, his housemate, curiously poked his head in. "You okay?" he asked.

Ninten turned his neck with disappointed eyes. "No," he responded. “I’m bored and horny, and Clausy isn’t here to help me with that.”

Ness sighed and pushed the door a little further, allowing him to lean on the archway. "It's only been twenty minutes since they left."

"Yeah?" Ninten murmured, disappointed at the fact. "And Clausy and Lucas aren't coming back for another two hours."

"You can wait," Ness told. "Go play a video game or something."

"I played them all already," Ninten responded.

"…Then eat some dinner?"

"Not hungry."

"Go play outside…?"

"Boring."

"…Read a book?"

"You serious?"

Ness brought his palm to his face. "Okay, well, what do you want to do then?"

"I…don't know," Ninten said. "But I know I only have fun when Clausy is around."

"So why didn't you go to the movies with him and Luke?" Ness asked.

"Because I already watched _'Equestria Girls_ '," Ninten answered.

"Then watch it again?"

Ninten sighed. "Not that easy." He slammed his face into a pillow.

"Whatever then." Ness left the room, closing the door behind him. He headed back into his room across the hall.

Ninten kept his face buried until he came back up for fresh air. Flipping himself over, he stared straight at the ceiling and let out a big sigh.

With nothing else to do, he let his ears listen to the quiet ticking of the clock across the room. He didn't move a single bit of his body for a while, not even a blink. That is, until he began to feel sleepy.

Ninten entered a dreaming state. Immediately, his deep desires swelled up in his mind, and formed the foundation for his dream.

In front of his eyes was Claus, smiling and eager. Their bodies were close together. They were sweating. They were unclothed. Ninten could feel something within the insides of his backside: something very pleasing.

Ninten immediately opened his eyes, realizing what he had just been doing. In just a short time, a fun fantasy within his mind played while he felt weary and vulnerable. He sat up and shifted his eyes to the clock.

6:21.

"It's only been that long…?" he mumbled. He threw himself back onto his pillow.

In the midst of his movement, he felt himself poking his shorts.

"Oh…" Ninten brought his hand over to rub his crotch. It earned him a silent grunt.

"I guess…I should take care of this." He grinned, pulling his pants down and stared at his erection for a small moment. Then, gripping most of the size with his hand, he began to move his arm—first slow, and then soon fast.

"Ah…aaa…" Ninten kept at work, raising his shirt with his other hand, and then rubbing his whole body, from stomach to his sensitive nipples. He did all he could to pleasure himself, masturbating without any fear. His goal at the moment was to have a great release.

Ninten continued masturbating, switching hands whenever one got tired of stroking his erection. When that happened, the resting hand tried to continue working, rubbing his upper body, rubbing his testicles, even tickling the entrance of his ass. He tried to tease his self as much as he could to build up the stimulation. And he kept at it.

For another ten minutes.

"…" Ninten noticed something was wrong. He wasn't ejaculating. He usually had no problems like this. He should have released within a few minutes, perhaps sooner even with all the self-pleasure.

Was he not trying hard enough? Were his hands not putting in enough effort?

No, they were at their fullest. He knew so because he realized the volume of his moans: they were at the highest after he inserted two fingers into his self.

"Oh come on…" he looked down at his penis. He made it throb, desperate for a release. He stared at it, and weakly stroked it a bit more to tease himself.

It wasn't working. No matter how much more effort he put, he wasn't going to cum. He only felt more tense. He really wanted…or needed, someone to fuck. With his boyfriend not present in the house, there weren’t many options given to him.

Though, there was Ness. He looked deep down into his desires, and cherished the feelings of how he felt about one of his best friends. For one, despite looking like how they could be twins, Ninten did find the other boy charming. He had seen him nude before, and he wouldn’t feel shameful to admit he would have fun with Ness. Though, he was aware of how Ness was loyal to Lucas for four years, and didn’t bother to persuade him all this time.

That is, it wasn’t until sometime long ago that Ninten convinced Lucas to join him and Claus on shameless debauchery not too long ago. It was a “friends with benefits” impression that he relayed to both of them, and both were reluctant to accept the idea until they actually experienced it for their selves, and enjoyed it.

Perhaps for this time, with Claus and Lucas conveniently away, he thought he could try and convince Ness to help relieve him.

And that was when he decided to pull up his pants, letting his hard-on probe push his fabrics, and walked to Ness' room. He twisted the knob and pushed in with enough effort to make Ness notice immediately.

"Huh?" sounded the older boy. "What is it?"

"I need your help," Ninten said, walking over.

"With what?" Ness paused his game and turned around in his chair. By that time, Ninten was almost close to him, and in that range of sight, Ness noticed the bulge in his friend's pants, and had a small suspicion.

"Um…?" Ness looked down and up the other boy who didn’t cease approaching.

Ninten smirked as he walked over. He leaned forward, holding himself up on the armrests of Ness’s chair. "Have sex with me.”

"What—?"

"Come on," Ninten demanded, tugging on Ness’s arm.

"Why me?”

“Because you’re the only one in this house with me and I really need to get off.”

“You can’t jerk off?”

“Nope, and I think it’d be more fun if you fuck me. Don’t you wanna?”

Ness scratched the back of his head, hesitating. "…You're not worried Claus would get mad?"

Ninten paused for a moment, astonished by Ness’s response. He was expecting a great big “no”, and that “I’m committed to Lucas,” or something along those lines. Yet the way Ness expressed his words, the younger boy assumed Ness was not bothered by the request.

"Nah, he won’t mind if it’s you,” Ninten told.

Ness' eyes widened. "You sure?"

“Yeah, we’re all best friends, aren’t we?” Ninten retorted. “He’ll understand.”

“Well, okay, but what if Lucas finds out?” Ness asked.

Ninten scoffed, “He’s not going to mind either.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Clausy and I already had a threesome with Lucas.”

“What the—really?” Ness questioned. “Why?”

“Because Lucas was horny and you weren’t around, so we helped him.”

“Jeez…” Ness sighed. “He’s already had fun with you guys before I could.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ninten asked. He smirked, “You jealous?”

“Maybe,” Ness responded, chuckling. “Lucas is gonna get it hard tonight when he comes back. But first…”

Ness stood up and immediately took off his shirt, freezing Ninten in his tracks. He watched Ness slip out of his top and then lean forward, colliding with his own lips. Before he wanted to try and enjoy the taste, he gently pushed Ness off.

“Whoa, wait, you wanted this too?” Ninten asked.

“Well, yeah,” Ness answered. “I’d be lying if I told you I never thought about trying to fuck you or Claus before. I mean, we all live in the same house, we hear each other moaning from across the hall almost every night. Kind of hard to not think about what’s going on in your room.”

“Well aren’t you naughty behind Lucas’s back,” Ninten said, smirking.

Ness grinned. “If he’s already fucked with you—and even with his own brother—I’d think he'd understand it would be fair if I could fuck you too.”

“That’s true,” Ninten told. “So you’re good with being _friends with benefits_?”

“Isn’t it obvious by now?” Ness retorted, reaching under Ninten’s shirt. He failed to hide his high interest.

Ninten giggled stupidly. “Alright, let’s fuck.”

Ninten boosted himself forward and made contact with Ness' lips. Ness returned the kiss and moved his lips along with Ninten's. Both of them sounded little noises, signaling to each other that they were already enjoying the moment.

They continued making out, with Ninten slipping his shorts off and beginning to unbutton Ness' shorts. As soon as they were undone, they both took a little break from the kissing and began stripping the rest of their clothes off. Ninten jumped onto the bed and allowed his friend to get on top of him, continuing the make out session.

Ness teased with his lips as he gradually went downwards on Ninten’s body. He eventually reached his friend's erection, and gave it a few licks. It earned him hearing his name being moaned in pleasure, for the first time by someone not Lucas. Ninten's legs stretched far as he could, as if trying to trap Ness with them. Immediately after, Ness lowered his lips and began to kiss Ninten's cock.

"Oh—ah!" It was gentle kisses at first, both teasing and satisfying. Then Ness began to take most of Ninten's length in an instant, beginning a sequence of slurping noises as he sucked hard on Ninten's erection.

Ness knew of how Ninten was easily teased, thanks to Claus occasionally bragging about their sex life. Following his words, he slowly pushed into Ninten's entrance with one finger, and then two.

"Ohh—Ness!" Ninten yelped.

It was normal for Ness to be doing such actions, since he pleasured Lucas in the same ways before. He wasn't afraid of letting loose his desires if it was with one of his best friends. He stopped sucking on Ninten's dick and went below, licking between Ninten's balls and entrance, admiring the clean taste.

"Aah—Ness…oh god…!" Ninten had many thoughts fill his mind in a split second—How did Ness know the kind of foreplay he liked? Was he this amazing? Was this what Lucas experienced every night? And why didn't he come to Ness sooner?

Loads of precum streamed down Ninten's cock, which Ness had already enjoyed just a moment before. Ninten wanted to release so badly, but he didn't want to end the fun with Ness so early. Though he didn't mind ejaculating multiple times, he knew sex was best enjoyed until the first release. The older boy agreed, and decided to stop playing with the younger boy's body. They switched positions: Ness lying down on the bed after throwing his boxers away, and Ninten below him, gazing in awe of Ness’s length. Though he still admired Claus’s cock above all else, he knew he was going to really enjoy Ness’s cock in both ends of his insides.

Ninten started with the same tease. He kissed the tip of Ness' cock with a few pecks before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, increasing the length he could take into his mouth. He realized Ness' dick was almost the same size as Clausy's, because he felt the similarities in the size once he began deep throating.

"Oh fuck…!” Ness was enjoying it much like it was Lucas being the one blowing him. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that Lucas and Ninten had similar skills, and he would eventually like to see them compete at some point. But for now, he let out healthy gasps, and patted Ninten’s head to praise him.

Ninten didn't want to play around anymore. As soon as he stopped slurping and coating Ness' dick with his saliva, he quickly brought himself up and placed his body above his friend. Ninten took a deep breath before he slowly lowered his body and penetrated himself with Ness's dick.

"Oh—aah!" Ninten's whole body was hot and full of excitement. He tried to keep one eye open to look at Ness' expression.

"Fuck...! Oh fuck…!" Ness, also greatly aroused with their position, grabbed Ninten's thighs and thrust his hips up, smacking against his friend's backside.

Ninten's insides clenched at the sudden push, but he gasped at the amazing sensation. Now fully settled on Ness' lap, he rocked his hips back and forth, up and down, causing wonderful moans to escape from both boys' mouths, covering up the slushy sounds being made by the thrusting. His own cock was smacking against Ness' stomach, until the older boy grabbed it to help please his friend as he continued bouncing on him, contributing to only greater sounds.

"Oh fuck—fuck—Ninten…!" Ninten knew this reaction, and decided not to hold back any more. He held onto Ness' stomach with his hands, lowering and raising his body as fast as he could, feeling his climax building in strength as he felt the cock continuously hit his sweet spot.

One last and hard thrust by Ness' body forced Ninten beyond his limit. Multiple shots of semen burst from Ninten as he moaned out loudly. Ninten's insides constricted Ness's cock, and he felt it jerk a few times as he felt the viscous liquid gush inside him. Both of their bodies remained stiff as they continued to breathe heavily.

Though Ness was completely out of breath, he pulled out of Ninten and allowed him to sit down on him with ease, until the younger boy leaned forward and landed on his body, despite the mess of fluids in between them. Ninten panted on Ness's chest, close to one small drop of his cum, throwing his arms around the other's body. They laid still like so for a silent, enjoyable moment.

Minutes later after recovery, both went to take a shower together, now that the boundaries between them were cleared. With both cleaned up, they dressed their selves in their clothes left in Ness's room.

Ninten flopped down on Ness bed and enjoyed a small moment of relaxation. Ness sat next to him and poked a playful fist at his forehead.

"Ow," Ninten jokingly reacted. He saw a smile on Ness's face. "Fun, huh?"

"Yeah," Ness agreed. "Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"Sure thing," Ninten replied. "Oh, you should also try having sex with Clausy sometime too."

"He won't mind?" Ness asked.

"Nope. Remember? We're all friends with benefits."

"Right," Ness said.

"Oh…but you gotta figure out who's going to fuck who. You both are on your own for that."

"All right," Ness said, chuckling. He looked over to the digital clock sitting on the small table beside the bed. It read 7:08.

"Still got plenty of time before they get back," Ness told.

"What, you wanna do it again?" Ninten asked.

"No, no, that's enough with you for today," Ness responded. "I'm saving it for Lucas tonight."

"Okay," Ninten said, grinning.

"So just to kill time a bit more, tell me about that threesome."

Ninten sat up. "Okay! Well, after you left, Clausy and I brought Lucas to our room, and then…"

 


	2. Claus/Ninten/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

 

“Well, I’m off!”

Ness threw his baseball bat over his shoulder, ready to step out the door.

“You always look sexy in that, you know.”

Ness turned around and saw Lucas approaching him. The blonde bashfully smiled as he closed the distance between them.

“Coming to see me off?” Ness asked.

“Yeah. Sorry I can’t go today.”

“It’s all right.” Lucas walked forward tightly hugged Ness.

“Good luck,” whispered Lucas.

“Thanks.” They continued embracing in each other’s warmth, enticed by the romance between them. As they pulled away, Ness had suddenly reached the lower area of his boyfriend’s body with his open hand, causing the blonde to make a cute noise.

“Oh, so you do get turned on seeing me in this.” Ness deviously smirked.

Lucas quickly pushed him off and turned away, covering himself with his hands. “Just go!”

Ness teased his boyfriend with a chuckle. But, he leaned over to give him a quick cheek kiss, and left without expecting a response. “See you later, Lucas.”

Lucas heard the front door open, and then close a moment later. He turned his head and saw that Ness had left.

The blonde boy sighed, and looked down at where his hands were touching. “I guess I better…get rid of _this._ ”

Lucas went upstairs, planning to head to his bedroom and take care of the little problem he had down in his lower body. However, as he walked past Claus and Ninten’s room, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He didn’t bother to peek through for whatever reason, until he walked beside the door and heard a weird noise.

“Ohh…”

It was the sound of moaning, and Lucas was sure of who and why, but not what. Curious with an opportunity to peek through, he moved his head only enough for his eyes to see into the gap. In the room was Claus and Ninten, as expected. However, Claus was sitting on the bed, with no bottomwear on. Ninten was kneeled on the floor, his head right beside his brother’s waist. It was easy to guess what was going on.

Ninten moved his head back and forth, shamelessly looking up at Claus as he was sucking his cock. It was the fact that Ninten never felt shame in what he was doing, and that he loved what he was doing stimulated Claus very much. Claus ran his fingers through Ninten’s hair, praising him for his skills.

“You’re so amazing, babe…” Claus commented in between his gasps.

Ninten pulled out his mouth and teased with kisses and licks on his lover’s dick, as if it was a gesture to say “Thank you” while not stopping his motions.

Lucas didn’t doubt what he felt as he watched the scene. Living in the same house with his boyfriend, his brother, and his brother’s lover with mutual open friendship? It was hard to _not_ think about what went on in each other’s rooms after hearing noises from beyond their bedroom doors at…any point of day, whenever they felt like it. Before they moved in together, Lucas wasn’t so curious about his brother or one of his closest friends in the nude.

But seeing them like this—seeing his brother’s cock being deliciously slurped on, and witnessing his best friend eagerly suck cock—Lucas was undoubtedly aroused and a little jealous. Most of all, Lucas was interested in joining the fun, now that Ness was temporarily gone and that he was too aroused to not try and think about the idea of…a threesome.

Lucas was too into the scene that he was instinctively grabbing his own erection behind his shorts. Too aroused from witnessing the sight, he even forgot the possibility that he would be caught watching them. By then, it was too late, and Claus had paused Ninten when he looked to the door.

Once Lucas retreated behind the wall, he froze. He stopped hearing loud slurping noises from Ninten, and it was silent for a moment after. Then, he felt the soft tremble of footsteps approaching the doorway, and out poked Ninten’s head. Lucas felt his blood rush to his face, hot with embarrassment and shame from being caught. He wondered what kind of playful reaction Ninten would say to him just as a tease, and braced for the result.

However, Ninten only grinned. “Wanna join in?”

Lucas was completely dumbfounded. “You sure?”

Ninten nodded, and gestured the blonde a welcome into the room. Lucas nervously entered, and attempted to cover lower area with his hands as he entered, acting bashfully. It was redundant, as they all knew the tension in the room.

When Claus had caught Lucas, he quietly whispered to Ninten that he found Lucas peeping on them. As a response, Ninten had asked him if he could invite Lucas to the fun. He had hesitated when he said yes, but as the scenario progressed, Claus awkwardly smirked and obliged his twin brother to come closer.

Ninten closed the door and quickly stripped out of all of his clothes, and joined Lucas’s side. He put one arm around him, and smirked. “Wanna suck him off together?”

Lucas gulped, and nodded slowly. Then, he looked into his brother’s eyes. “If it’s okay.”

“I won’t force you, so stop whenever you want to,” Claus told.

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” Ninten assured. He kneeled down first, followed by the blonde. They crawled closer to Claus’s crotch, and looked at each other for a moment. They closed in together, placing their lips on the tip of Claus’s cock at nearly the same time, and began kissing it.

“Oh…” Claus gasped out.

It wasn’t so bad, Lucas thought. In fact, he liked this idea. He liked teasing when it came to giving blow jobs, and loved pleasuring whoever he was giving it to. Though, all this time, it was only with Ness. But doing it to his brother, alongside his brother’s boyfriend was something new and exciting, and he didn’t feel a weird feeling urging him to stop at all.

He continued sliding downwards on his brother’s cock, with Ninten doing the same. They let the tip of their tongues slide up and down next, and then let them lick all around. When the two boys’ lips met, they shared a quick kiss, and then agreed on taking turns. Ninten took in most of Claus’s cock first, sucking hard for a few moments. Then, he pecked Lucas’s lips, signaling him for his turn. Claus felt the inside of his brother’s mouth for the first time, and he enjoyed it as much as if it was Ninten’s. But he was agonized that there were breaks in between his mouth his cock had entered as the two younger boys took their turns, yet at the same time, that only stimulated him even more.

At times, it turned to puckering on the skin with their lips, and for Claus to feel it at two places on his penis was whimsical. When Lucas had his turn taking the length into his mouth, Ninten figured out other ways to help, and instead went down to Claus’ balls, cupping them and licking them as he could.

Claus threw his shirt off, leaving Lucas the only one fully clothed. Once the foreplay reached a limit, Ninten stood the blonde up and helped him take his clothes off. Fully nude and without shame, Lucas stroked himself and his best friend as they shared another kiss almost as passionate as if they were lovers.

Lucas averted his eyes, and saw that Claus was left alone, even though he was grinning at the scene he was witnessing. The younger twin smirked, and gently tackled his older brother back onto the bed. Claus was paralyzed, gazing into the eyes of his brother. He saw his brother looking rather seduced by the tension in the room, and expected what was about to happen. Lucas leaned down and planted a kiss on his brother’s lips, and it was almost a reluctant one. Slowly, they adapted to each other’s touch and taste, and eventually fell enticed into a deeper kiss.

As they continued kissing, Ninten returned to Claus’s cock and began sucking on it again, while at the same time, tried to reach for Lucas’s lower area and stroked and rubbed wherever he could, multitasking for as long as the moment lasted. Once the brothers broke away, Lucas sat on the bed and signaled Ninten to come over and try him, and he eagerly obliged. Ninten gave a few licks as a tease, and began sucking on Lucas for a while.

Claus sat back up and cupped Lucas’s cheek into another kiss, while stroking himself off to stay hard. Lucas gasped with breaths and moans in between any break he had while kissing Claus, and eventually lost all strength to keep both actions up, lying his head on his brother’s shoulder. Claus looked down and watch Ninten acting very eager in all of his movements, and thought to test his lover’s stamina.

“Get up here, Ninten,” Claus requested.

Ninten climbed on eagerly as Lucas scooted back closer to the end of the bed. Claus motioned the raven-haired boy to be on his hands and knees, with his backside arced towards him. Claus leaned his head down and began licking at Ninten’s entrance, causing him to moan and gasp repeatedly. Lucas only watched with amazement as he slowly stroked himself.

Claus pulled away and lightly slapped Ninten’s ass. “You think you can suck each other off while I fuck you?” he blatantly asked.

“I’d like to try,” Ninten said, grinning. He looked to Lucas, who smiled back.

“How do you want to do it, though?” Lucas questioned.

Ninten flipped himself over and spread his legs out, patiently waiting for Claus to position himself. Lucas took it as a cue to scoot closer, but paused as he watched his brother penetrate his friend.

 “Oh fuck—!” Claus moaned.

Claus immediately began to rock his hips without warning. Ninten moaned with greater pleasure, praising each thrust as something amazing. But he didn’t give into the feeling completely just yet, as he motioned Lucas to come down onto him. The blonde realized what he should do, and leaned his body forward, keeping himself up with his arms. In front of his face was Ninten’s throbbing cock, and his brother’s body just barely touching his forehead as he thrusted deep. Lucas felt Ninten’s mouth enveloping his own cock, and that caused him to start taking in Ninten.

It was a rather difficult position at first, and Lucas expected his arms to be easily tired from holding himself up. However, he alternated between using his hands and arms to keep himself up, or forced himself to take in all of Ninten’s length as his arm strength gave in, letting his tongue swirl around and lips pucker tight. Ninten tried to return the same kind of favor on Lucas’s cock, despite being forced to keep the entire length in his mouth for as long as he could while the blonde was on top of him, and at the same time endured Claus relentlessly thrusting into him. It was an amazing feeling to be completely occupied for an extended period of time. Having two cocks in him was new and extensively sensual. His muffled sounds eventually became continuous hot gasps around Lucas’s cock as he shot his seed straight up in multiple bursts.

Lucas was also enveloped by how incredible the situation had turned into. He wanted to moan as free as he could and mix his sounds with his brother above him, but at the best he could only give whimpers as he was smothered by Ninten's length and his warm seed. Yet it was all enough to push him into cumming down Ninten’s mouth, and he made a remarkable sound in place of a gasping orgasm.

Claus conveniently reached his own limits and made a few rapid thrusts as Ninten’s insides tightened from his climax. The older twin’s moans changed into harsh sighs as he rocked a final few times before spraying his cum deep inside his lover.

All of them kept their positions, each cock continuing to throb until they couldn’t any more. They agreed to not move until everyone had been fully satisfied. Once done, Lucas pulled his mouth away and collapsed right on top of Ninten’s body, slowly sliding off and onto the bed while slipping out of Ninten’s mouth. Simultaneously, Claus had pulled his cock out and crashed to an available side of the bed, panting together with the other two boys.

Ninten was the first to break the rhythm of repeated breaths—a laugh of happiness. Claus and Lucas soon followed with their own giggles. The blonde turned himself around and placed himself right beside Ninten. They continued to lie together, recovering and reminiscing about their fun moment.

As they commented and complimented each other, new boundaries had been set between the boys. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

 


	3. LucTen

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

With one more glance at the numbers of his watch, Ninten deeply focused at the front door. He waited with widened eyes and impatient ears, eager to rush to the door once he heard what he desired.

And soon the sound of pleasure eventually came: the doorbell. One abrupt sound out of the silence caused the boy to spring up and scramble for the door.

“It’s here…!” Ninten quietly screamed, with a giddy smile. He passed by Lucas, who too heard the doorbell and conveniently came down at the time, but questioned the fervent stamina he saw from his friend rushing by.

As soon as Ninten opened the door, he saw a man in a brown uniform, his back turned and smiling at him once noticing the recipient. Ninten said a quick thanks as he grabbed a brown box left on the ground, the delivery man making no other word other than a wave with his hand.

Ninten brought the box inside the house, shutting the door afterwards. Lucas paused midway from the stairs, observing the situation.

“Who’s that for?” Lucas asked.

“It’s mine!” Ninten replied. “I ordered it three weeks ago, and it’s finally here!”

“What’s finally here?” Lucas asked. He was given a small delay from his answer until Ninten started to step up the stairs with his package.

“Just some fun stuff,” Ninten answered.

“…’Fun’ stuff?” Lucas questioned. He knew that hearing the word ‘fun’ from Ninten usually meant only one type of fun. He curiously followed into Ninten’s bedroom.

Ninten set the box down on the bed, and then turned around to see that Lucas was behind him. He grinned. “You sure you wanna see it?”

“…Is it bad?” Lucas responded.

“No, it’s good, I promise.” Ninten grabbed a pair of scissors from his computer desk and began opening the package. He removed the flaps one by one, followed by thick bubble wrap. His eyes illuminated with glee while Lucas gasped in shock.

“Hehe!” Ninten giggled. He pulled out the first object, wrapped in slight thick plastic. He held the long object dearly for a moment, before quickly unwrapping it and genuinely enjoying its texture with multiple squeezes.

Lucas gulped, “Ninten…is that a—?”

“Dildo? Yep!” Ninten responded. Both of them were eyeing the tip of the transparent, rubber toy. Its shape was perfectly molded into that of what they had often seen before, and its size worth comparable to their boyfriends. It even had a realistic dual-spherical mold at the end of the shaft, in which Ninten was holding from sincerely.

“…Where did you get it from?” Lucas asked, his face already pink.

“Off HYR. You know, that one porn site.”

“…They sell these on HYR?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah?” Ninten shrugged. “They have a web store, you know? Or do you ignore everything else but the porn on there?”

“I—uh…” Lucas wasn’t completely listening. Most of his focus was on the toy in Ninten’s hand.

Ninten grinned, “Did you wanna try it?”

Lucas’ expression froze, “Well—thanks but no thanks—I mean, it’s yours, isn’t it?”

“Oh don’t worry, I ordered more than just this!” Ninten put the dildo down and began to pull out more items from the box. He set each out on his bed one by one—a slightly larger phallus with realistic colors of skin, one that was as transparent as glass, and a long, orange-colored object with curved ends that had a small switch in the middle of it.

“These are…” Lucas paused. “…How do you have the money to buy all of these?”

“Saving up my allowance,” Ninten said.

“Was it worth it?” Lucas asked.

“Well, let’s find out!” Ninten exclaimed. He threw off his shirt and then pulled down both his elastic shorts and underwear. In just mere seconds he was already naked. As he stepped out of his shorts, he saw Lucas was just staring at him with a mix of flush and nervousness.

“You can use these too if you want,” Ninten offered.

“I…I don’t know,” Lucas told.

“What, don’t they look fun to you?” Ninten questioned.

“Well…yeah…kinda, but I don’t know how to use them.”

“You’ve never used a dildo before?” Ninten asked.

Lucas shook his head softly.

Ninten looked down, figuring his question was stupid. He should have assumed none of the boys other than him would have ever used an object other than real dicks to penetrate their selves with, let alone a sex toy. “It’s easy,” he told, “It’s like masturbating…but anal. I can help you with it, no worries.”

“Well, okay then,” Lucas agreed.

“And now’s a good time to use them too, since Ness and Clausy are out.”

“Oh right, they went to the zoo, didn’t they?”

“Yep! And they won’t be back for a while.”

“So it’s just us till then,” Lucas stated.

Ninten nodded, and then glanced down at his friend’s body. “I can see you’re already hard.”

Lucas saw that Ninten was ogling. He didn’t bother to cover his self with his hands, since they were both already so friendly. It still felt slightly embarrassing for him, however.

“Excited at the thought of doing this with me?” Ninten asked. “Or maybe you think your best-bottom-friend is hot?”

Lucas grumbled, “Shut up.” He removed his clothes quickly after his remark, throwing them to the side with Ninten’s clothes. Both of them were now fully nude, and realizing their close proximity to each other.

“So first, let’s prep up a bit,” Ninten said with a sly smile.

“Hm?” Lucas questioned. He held still as Ninten’s arms wrapped around him, and then they both shared a gentle kiss that soon turned into a passionate one. Lucas, still fresh to the idea of “friends-with-benefits,” wasn’t sure how to hold his closest friend with his hands. But the touch of Ninten’s hands, one on his plump backside, and the other rubbing their cocks together, helped him realize that it didn’t really matter as long as they both enjoyed it. As their kiss continued, Lucas continued to embrace the other with both arms. Their long mouth contact ended soon, the finale made by Ninten giving a playful spank on the blonde’s butt and caused him to gasp.

“Hh—!”

“Hehe, just teasing you,” Ninten told.

“You’re mean,” Lucas said.

“Am I worse than Ness?” Ninten asked.

“No, he foreplays with me a lot more,” Lucas answered.

“Well, let’s skip some more and get straight to it. Which one you wanna use first?”

Lucas looked down at the array of toys lying on the bed. In his mind, he wanted to try them all, but he felt it would be too selfish of him. For time’s sake, he chose the first one he had seen.

“’The _transparent_ _seme_ ,’” Ninten worded. He picked it up and handed it to Lucas. “Here, feel it first.”

Lucas grabbed the object and had his hands run all over it. It was made of some rubber material, but it definitely had a similar texture to the skin of the real model. As he continued to examine it with his hands, his nose jumped at the scent of an unpleasant smell.

“It smells strong…!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Oh, it’s just how it’s made,” Ninten told. “You get used to it after a while, or you can wash it with some scented soap. Is it bad? I can wash it real quick.”

“No, it’s okay,” Lucas told.

“Oh, well I was gonna make you suck on it too, but we can save it for another time.” Ninten reached under his bed and pulled out a box of brand condoms, ripping a few out and started to unseal one.

“Condoms?” Lucas asked.

“Just for safety,” Ninten told. “I’ll explain later.” He took the dildo and covered nearly all of the length with the latex. “Okay, get on the bed.”

As Lucas climbed on, Ninten tossed the box to the side and organized the toys among the double bed size space. Lucas sat upright, waiting for his friend to climb on with him. Then, he watched Ninten lick his lips before inserting the dildo into his mouth, excitedly taking in much of the length. His main focus of the task however was to coat it with his saliva, licking from the base to the tip all around the object. The sight of the scene just tickled Lucas’ desires some more.

“Lay back,” Ninten said in a pause.

“Okay,” Lucas responded. He did as told and comfortably rested his head on a pillow, his legs slightly up in anticipation. He watched his friend do a few more sucking and licking on the toy, and then watched him lick his fingers before scooting up to his bottom side.

“Prepping you first,” Ninten warned, holding his fingers up. His wet fingers touched Lucas’ entrance and slicked it on the outside and slightly inside. The touch of anything near the hole made Lucas whimper, his friend’s fingers definitely included.

“All right, now hold onto it,” Ninten instructed.

“Okay,” Lucas answered. He reached for the dildo, his arm under his leg, and held the long and fleshy object, pointing it towards his entrance. Ninten assisted in the process, bringing down Lucas’ arm as needed. He felt the tip of the moistened latex touch him, the feeling oh so similar to an eager cock he often felt before.

“Push it in slowly,” Ninten told. He continued to hold Lucas’s hand that slowly delved into the blonde’s own body, the large object causing him to gasp. He continued to push it in until Ninten’s hand held it three-fourths of the way.

“Good, now back out and in, like this.” Ninten continued to assist, taking control for the moment as he pulled Lucas’ hand up and back down, sliding the toy in a steady pace.

“Ooh—aah…” Lucas moaned. Even after Ninten let go, Lucas continued to push the dildo into his canal and back out in a steady motion. He felt so amazed to be the one controlling the pace of the cock inside him, eager to experiment the different speeds and lengths. He went from steady to slow but deep, fast but shallow, and then a mix of other thrusting speeds—all hitting the sensitive spots in him. Eventually he went to fast and deep, and Ninten saw he was having too much fun.

“Whoa, slow down,” Ninten said. “Don’t leave me out of the fun.”

Ninten had just finished prepping one of the other dildos, the realistic-colored one, already covered with both a condom and his saliva. He lied down next to Lucas and then adjusted his comfort, before joining the action with his own toy. The first slow push made him grit his teeth, and then a hard thrust made him gasp and take a quick breath.

“You okay?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah,” Ninten chuckled. “Let’s see who can cum first. Loser gets to lick up the other’s mess?”

“You’re on,” Lucas agreed.

Both of the boys began their competition. Ninten knew Lucas was already very stimulated, and used speedy and deep thrusts to catch up, focusing on hitting his prostate rather than the thought of the competition. He captured a rhythm and soon repeated it without a pause. Lucas did his best as a new sex toy user, attempting to match Ninten’s speed. He struggled with finding his exact most sensitive spot, but eventually found it after pushing so deeply in. However, he welcomed the whole great feeling of the cock inside him, and clenching it at his control excited him further.

Their gasps and loud sighs filled the room, the sounds of intense pleasure only pleasured each other more. At heart they both remembered it was a race, but they also remembered how close their naked bodies were, and their cocks throbbing for release. This stimulated their imagination to anything they could in lightning speed to help them further: Ness fucking his boyfriend and Ninten, Claus fucking Ninten and his twin brother. They both imagined all the scenarios whether it applied to their selves or not, because thanks to their close friendship, everything between them was very arousing.

Soon enough as the multiple scenes filled their flustered heads, both boys made a simultaneous release, ending with their own pattern of loud moans and breaths. Their insides clenched the material inside them, tightened from their heightened climaxes shot onto their stomachs and crotches. They each slowly eased their breaths, their hands still on their own dildos until they reached an ideal moment of comfort.

Ninten was the first to quickly pull out his toy and set it carefully aside on his bedside counter. Lucas had observed and followed suit, with Ninten offering to take the object and setting it on the counter as well, planning to clean both of them later.

However, the next issue came with the matter of the competition. They looked at each other, agreeing that it ended in a draw. But, they smiled, also agreeing that they both had good fun together.

Ninten wanted a bonus, though. He sat up and plopped over to Lucas’ lower body, licking up his friend’s mess to the blonde’s surprise. When he finished and lied back down, Lucas returned the favor not out of just courtesy, but of his own will for the taste. As soon as Lucas returned onto his back, Ninten grabbed his hand and locked it with his.

“Fun, huh?” Ninten said.

“Yeah,” Lucas breathed.

“Got enough energy?” Ninten asked.

Lucas innocently shrugged. “Maybe. What’s next?”

Ninten sat back up and reached for another one of the new toys, specifically the strange orange one. He brought it up closer for both of them to see together.

“What is it?” Lucas asked.

Ninten merely pointed to the switch, which was labeled as on or off. Once he turned it on, the object began to rapidly shake in his hand.

“A vibrator,” Ninten said, turning it off after the short demonstration. “I wanted to try it at least today. And it can fit two people too, see?” He pointed to the two curved ends of the object, which was conveniently shaped for the purpose of two entrances. “I could use it by myself, but I was thinking you’d like to try it too.”

“How does it feel when it vibrates?” Lucas asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Ninten answered. “So?”

Lucas smiled, “Why not?”

 


	4. Ness/Claus/Ninten

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

"Time for bed, Ninten,” Claus called.

“Just a minute more, almost done!” Ninten replied. He was playing an online game on his computer, and was rather focused onto it. However, he lost some of his concentration when he felt the unclothed aura of his boyfriend standing behind him.

“Hurry up already.” He wrapped his arms around Ninten’s body, which made little impact on the rest of the gaming performance. Claus continued to watch the game unfold, as he had same interests with his boyfriend. Once the game concluded, with a victory for Ninten’s side, they both shared a congratulatory kiss.

“Okay, see you in bed,” Ninten told.

“Mm-hm.”

Claus walked over to the bed and lied down as Ninten quickly shut down his computer. Once he saw that the shut down was in process, he jumped out of his seat and threw off his clothes as he walked over to where Claus was.

Once fully naked, Ninten jumped onto the bed, embracing his lover, and they shared a loving kiss. They shared small bits of erotic noises with each deep kiss, a fervor that they both never got tired of. Ninten then felt a hand lightly slap his backside, before a tickling rub.

Ninten giggled, “You’re such a tease.”

“You tease me more,” Claus responded.  They closed in again for another kiss.

Suddenly, there was a light knocking on the door.

“Aw man, who’s interrupting us?” Ninten asked. “It better be good.”

Ninten lightly jumped off the bed and headed towards the door to open it. Then he stopped, only to see that the door was rather ajar, and seen from within the gap is Ness.

“You guys left your door open,” Ness told, opening the door somewhat more.

“Oh, sorry,” Ninten replied.

“…Did I interrupt?” Ness asked, observing the situation.

“Oh, haha, you’re fine!” Ninten crossed his hands behind his back, unafraid of showing his pride. After all, Ness had already seen his lower area before.

Claus sat up to hide his lower body somewhat, although just a little bit could be seen from Ness’ eyes, and he tried hard not to glance over. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep already?” Claus asked, trying to divert his attention.

“Well, uh…” Ness began. “I gave Lucas a blow job, and before he could give me one, he fell asleep. So I just left him be.”

“Aw, Lucas left you hanging?” Ninten asked. “That’s pretty mean of him.”

“Well he was pretty tired today,” Ness defended. “So, I was about to go…masturbate in the bathroom.”

“Psh, that’s boring,” Ninten said. “OH HEY!” He ran over to Claus’ side and lightly tugged on his arm. “Can Ness join us for tonight?”

“Huh?” Claus questioned. He leaned over to Ninten’s ear. “Another threesome?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Ninten loudly answered. “You both can fuck me together!”

Ness almost stuttered, caught off guard by Ninten’s blatant ideas. “Uh, well, if Claus is okay with it, I…could join.”

Claus paused for a short moment. He was rather curious of Ness in many ways. One, how he handled sex with his brother, and two, the size of his member. He had learned Ness had gotten in bed with his boyfriend recently, and one detail specified in that story was that “Ness was so big,” which had gotten him curious as he had never properly compared his self with his friend before. Aside from that, he also thought another threesome would be fun to try again.

“Okay, yeah, come on in,” Claus said.

“All right,” Ness told. He walked in and closed the door behind him. “But we can’t be too loud—don’t wanna wake Lucas.”

“No worries, we’ll be fine!” Ninten told. “Now strip!”

Ness chuckled, finding Ninten’s blatant honest lust both cute and out of his character. In public he always saw Ninten as a proper boy, aside from often being happy-go-lucky, while at home he was filled with lust. The unusual change for such a character amused both older boys. Ness reminisced such thoughts with a smile as he threw off his shirt and pushed down his shorts and underwear.

Ninten pulled Ness over to the bed alongside Claus. He instinctively knew Claus was curious about Ness, and had them sit next together for a moment. Though, Ness was only half erect, and it was gradually growing due to the tension from their proximity. Ninten, however, sped it up by immediately grabbing Ness’ cock, kneeling down on the floor and began to lick it.

“Whoa—oh…!” Ness reacted.

It was only mere licks at first, teasing the side and underside of Ness’ cock. Ness quickly grew to his full length, and Claus’ eyes widened upon sight of it. He already could tell that the other boy was bigger, even if by slight. Ninten’s continued motions only watered Claus’ curious lips for a taste of his housemate, and caused him to lean down onto Ness’ cock as he used his hand to push Ness back onto the bed.

“Oh—god…!” Ness moaned. He gently placed his hands on the two boys’ heads he felt their mouths and tongues slobber on his erect member.

It was only for a little while, but Claus did enjoy what he tasted. Ninten even resisted and let Claus only suck for an enjoyable moment so that he could get a full feel of his own. Then, once Claus had enough, he pulled back and licked his lips and the inside of his mouth, trying to grasp the taste of a new cock.

“You okay?” Ness asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Claus answered.

“I’m not done yet though,” Ninten added. “Both of you stand up.”

Ness and Claus looked at each other and agreed on the action with no expression told. They stood up from the bed, albeit slightly apart from each other. Ninten helped closed the gap by pulling each of their lower bodies closer to him, their legs just now next to each other. Ninten was on his knees, a perfect height for his mouth. Ness and Claus were of similar standing heights, and so both of the boys’ erected members were at a good position for him. With that, Ninten began sucking on Claus’ cock, with his free hand stroking Ness’.

“Oh…” Claus grunted.

Ninten only took a few seconds of enjoying Claus, before he switched and moved his mouth over to Ness’ hardened member, and his other hand to Claus’ cock.

“Mmn…!“ Ness sounded in response.

“Looks like he’s enjoying this a lot,” Claus commented.

“You bet,” Ninten said, half way through his switched movement to another cock.

Ness smiled at the friendly mood in the air. He took advantage of it and wrapped his hand around Claus’ side. This notified the latter to look back at him. Claus then realized they were at such a close distance, that they could lean to their sides just a little bit and add to the fun. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Ness’ side, and they pulled each other closer for a first gentle, then passionate kiss. As their free one arm continued to rub each other’s backs and eventually butts, their lips and tongues danced, adding to the tense sensation that Ninten was continuously giving to the both of them. When their session came to a short ending, Ness was the first to head lower, landing a simple peck at Claus’ neck and shoulder, eventually turning into small nibbles using only his lips.

“…So who’s fucking who?”

Claus blurted without thinking, now realizing that the other two boys were enjoying their moments. Ness made no awkward reaction, and Ninten stopped his mouth movements to look up at them, although he had to use his hands to keep the stiff stuff still stiff.

“I dunno,” Ness said. “I thought you could fuck Ninten and I’ll just take his mouth.”

“That could work,” Claus said. “That okay?”

Ninten immediately grinned. “As long as you fuck me as rough as ever.”

Claus smiled back, patting his boyfriend’s head. “Of course I will.”

Ninten stood up and pushed Ness back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

Ness was caught by surprised, but he chuckled after. “Whoa, hey—“

Then, Ninten laid a kiss on the older boy, the sweet gesture ending only after a few seconds. “Just so you know, I can get a little crazy when Clausy fucks me. So don’t expect me to hold back, okay?”

“All right,” Ness said.

“And try not to hold back on us either, okay? Remember, friends with benefits!”

Ness chuckled again, “No worries, I got it.”

“Good,” Ninten replied. “Now, sit back against the bed.” Ninten pointed over to the pillows where Ness could comfortably lay back against. As he sat back, opening his legs for Ninten as he got on his hands and knees, Claus pulled out a bottle of slick lubricant, designed just for their current scenario. He already applied the oily substance on his cock and at Ninten’s entrance pointing at him, tickling against the crack with his fingers before pushing a few in.

“Ngn—“ Ninten mumbled. He tried his best to continue the tense mood they once felt, already beginning to suck on Ness’ cock. The older dark-haired boy kept steadily sighing with pleasure, patting Ninten’s hair as he felt his dick being enjoyed by a warm mouth.

“Here goes,” Claus warned. He thrust his self in, swift and deep with no warning, just as Ninten liked it. He gasped, his voice escaping through the gaps of his mouth, but he didn’t stop attempting to pleasure Ness. The job only became harder to do though, as Claus already began to rock his hips fast and deep.

“Aah—ohh—yeah—ah—fuck!” were just select sounds Ninten repeated in a random pattern, along with heavy breaths. He wrapped his arms around Ness’ body, holding onto a steady position for continued pleasure. He was so enthralled by the rough rocking slapping against him that he’d already given up on sucking Ness off, but Ness had understood. Just as Ness expected, there was no holding back from the either of them, so he did his best to satisfy and comfort them too. For now, he returned the embrace, capturing Ninten’s hot breaths with his heated body. Often Ninten’s head would either reach Ness’ crotch, in which he remembered to suck when he could, or laid up against Ness’ chest, where Ness lower his head for a bit and shared a quick few kisses or a long, slobbery one.

Claus was soon running out of his breath, from both pleasure and weariness. He did his best to keep thrusting no matter the speed, and picked up when he could. He even slapped Ninten’s butt cheeks, the instant surprise always causing the younger boy to yelp, and it satisfied both of them as well as Ness.

“Done already, Clausy…?” Ninten questioned Claus’ lowered speed.

“I’m fine,” Claus replied. “Just wanted to give Ness a turn.”

Ninten smirked, and then turned his head forward. “Well?”

Ness grinned as well, and quickly moved around in order to keep his erection up. Ness scooted in closely and thrusted in with ease. Ninten let out another moan again, and sounded out his repeated pattern of noises as Ness adjusted to find a rhythm with his hips.

“Oh yeah…” Ninten gasped. “Clausy, gimme yours too.”

Claus walked to the other end of the bed and hopped on, sitting against the wall. His cock was offered to Ninten’s face, and he happily began licking it. Ness was surprised at how eager Ninten still was, despite where Claus had put his member just seconds ago, but the thought perished as he kept pumping himself in and out of the younger boy’s cavity.

“Fuck…” Ness gasped. “He still feels so tight.”

“Like it?” Claus questioned.

“Oh yeah.”

Ninten slipped his lips off. “Okay, Clausy, lie down under me.”

“All right.”

Claus did as told and slipped himself under, his legs going under Ness’s. The two shared a quick kiss before Ninten gave further instructions.

“Okay, you get in, Clausy.”

“All right, move out, Ness—"

 “No-no!” Ninten called out. “Both of you, _at the same time_.”

Ness and Claus looked at each other, eyes widened with surprise.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Claus questioned.

“Yeah, we are both pretty big…” Ness told.

 “Well, I’ve never tried it before,” Ninten answered. He chuckled, albeit with a noticeable seductive tone. “But I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

“I think it’ll hurt a lot, though,” Ness added.

Ninten grinned, “I can handle it! Now come on, put it in me!”

Claus nodded, and tried to position his cock beside Ness’s. The older boy helped hold it in place as Ninten also pushed his hips downward, forcing the second length into him.

 “Haa—!” Ninten groaned as he pushed down on Claus.

“Oh—mmn…” responded Ness.

“Okay…” Ninten said. He was only half way down Claus, but he stopped for the moment and gently fell forward. He was on his knees, his legs lying beside Claus’ body, and his backside pointed high towards Ness with both cocks still inserted in him. He continued to take deep, patterned breaths, maintaining his calm with two dicks inside him.

Ness scooted up closer as much as he could. His knees rubbed against Claus’ backside as the latter’s legs were open around him. Once Ness found a good position, he urged Claus to start moving further in. Claus nodded, and pushed his body upwards, almost slipping through easily with thanks to the lube.

“Oh—FUCK!” Ninten screamed.

“Ninten—?” Ness sounded. He couldn’t tell if Ninten’s groans were ones of pleasure or pain. It turned out to be both. Only Claus could see Ninten’s expression full of enjoyment, and when Ness saw the former smiling, he was unsure.

“Fuck yeah—oh—!” Ninten continued to groan. “It’s so—so good—!”

“You’re not hurt?” Ness questioned.

“It hurts, but feels so good too…” Ninten panted. He attempted to swing his hips on the two cocks inside him, but there wasn’t much to gain from it. It did, however, touch some senses for the other two tops inside of him.

“It’s okay, Ninten, no need to move,” Claus said. “Go on, Ness. Fuck him good.”

Ness smiled, “Okay.” He pushed his self inside as much as he could, getting used to the slick tightness from both Ninten’s insides and Claus’ cock pushing against him.

“Uh—nng!” Ninten gasped.

His sounds grew louder as Ness began to pull back for another thrust. The smoothness of his movements surprised all three of them, as well as the fact that it was easier than initially thought and it pleased all of them at the same time.

Even Ness was unable to hold his whimpers and gasps, as the new sensation kept him breathing heavily. It didn’t stop him from continuing to thrust in and out. Once Ness found a comfortable pace, he did his best to speed it up, with the pleasure only continuing to build.

Meanwhile, Ninten could not bear to stay silent, no matter the motions or stillness made by the two boys under him. There was just something so extremely erotic about the idea of his boyfriend and one of his best friends fucking him at the same time. Not to mention that the discomfort of the pain reminded him that there were two inside him, and he had a job to satisfy both of them with his ability. Their cocks both throbbed in irregular patterns, which only tickled Ninten’s fancy some more. In fact, he was enjoying his self too much that he could not focus on performing his usual best as a satisfier. He let his heavy sounds fill the air, his cock dripping extra precum even before his first release, and let his most pleasured expression say it all.

Not even Claus could hold his self back. He took whatever moment he could to enjoy the rest on his lower body, but once he recovered, he attempted to contribute. Within their position, he could only move so little, as Ninten’s body was practically glued down onto him. However, he managed to move his lower body just enough to add slight movements in addition to Ness’ thrusting, which caused Ninten’s sounds to go a higher pitch. They both felt Ninten’s insides tightening, and that was only because Ninten’s louder cries notified them of his climax.

The touch of multiple strings of cum splattering on his body and the sight of Ninten’s release only stimulated Claus even further, and was strong enough to break Claus’s resistance. Once Ness knew Ninten was already finishing up, he sped up with his last efforts, the continued friction pushing both him and Claus to the end. With a last few deep thrusts from the each of them, they both shot their streams right inside Ninten’s ass in consecutive moments, their throbs almost in sync.

Claus slapped his arm over his eyes, focused on nothing but the extreme pressure slowly dissipating within his head. Though he took only a very short second to remember to use the other arm and comfort Ninten into a weak embrace. Ness was the first to pull out, and he did it quickly after he thought he finished his release. Though one more shot ended up right at the entrance, the other two didn’t seem to mind. Ninten continued to pant heavily as his last tears fell down his face. When he regained enough willpower, he slipped out of Claus quickly and fell back onto his body.

Ness fell backwards, knowing to separate soon as he knew he had to leave the room and go back to his. He recovered what he could and slipped off the bed, letting his motions become powered by the rest of his drive. He took a calm, deep breath which revitalized him enough. He picked up his clothes and walked to the door.

He ended up leaning against the wall for a moment, watching the other two lay still on the bed. It had seemed Claus already passed out, as he laid still, breathing. Ninten’s head was turned towards Ness, with eyes slightly open enough to see that he was leaving. Ness waved a small good-bye, but Ninten gently slipped off the bed as well and proceeded to walk forward, albeit with limp motions. Ness extended his arms out and gently caught the younger boy just to be safe.

“You okay?” Ness asked.

“Oh yeah, totally fine,” Ninten breathed. He put his arms around Ness’ shoulder, using them as a small boost to give Ness a quick peck on the lips.

“Just a good night kiss,” Ninten told.

Ness giggled, “All right. Can you get back to the bed at least?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ninten answered.

“Okay then.” Ness opened the door quietly and proceeded to slip out, with Ninten watching him. However, he stopped just a moment to poke his head back in.

“Quick question,” Ness began. “Are you…maybe a masochist or something?”

 Ninten weakly shrugged. “Well, I do like it with Clausy fucks me really rough, so… I guess you could say I am. And, it felt really, _really_ good when both of you fucked me at the same time.”

“So… sex with Claus is always rough with you?” Ness asked.

“Yeah. Why? Isn’t it the same for you and Lucas?” Ninten questioned.

“Well… _sometimes_ ,” Ness answered. “Was just wondering how you guys were like.”

“Well, now you know,” Ninten grinned.

“Yeah. Thanks for the threesome.”

“Anytime,” Ninten replied. “Good night.”

Ness smiled back. “Night.”

 


	5. LuClaus

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

Lucas waved a temporary farewell as he watched Ness and Ninten leave for a grocery shopping trip with Leon and Luke. He had decided to stay home, telling the reason was that he “wasn’t feeling well,” and asked Ness to shop for his needs and wants in his stead.

However, Claus didn’t want to go shopping either. He was in his room playing a video game at the moment, and didn’t want to abruptly stop. Therefore, only the twin brothers were left alone in the house for at least an hour, hopefully some more, depending on the length of the shoppers’ spree. Lucas took advantage of their alone time for the real reason he wanted to stay behind.

He rushed up to Claus’s room, staring at the slightly ajar door. He felt his imaginative heart pounding so fast, and then actually felt some sort of guilty pain in his chest. Ignoring the gaming sounds erupting from Claus’s computer, he took a deep breath first. He poked his head in, knowing his brother was likely too busy in the middle of his game to respond. Lucas’s eyes wandered for a bit, and there he was, just sitting at his desk, doing said activity.

He didn’t bother to warn his entry and simply walked in. The door’s creak, however, reached and rang in Claus’s ears, and he turned his head to see his brother approaching. “Oh, Lucas?” Claus called, his head turning back to the computer. “I thought you weren’t feeling okay? Go rest or something.”

“I’m actually fine,” Lucas said.

“Oh, okay then…” Claus responded. He continued to play his video game, mashing appropriate strokes on the keyboard unconsciously using his instinct.

“Can I talk to you after you’re done?”

“Uh, sure?” Claus said, his eyes still staring at the screen. “After this round then—oh fuck you—you did not just do that!” Lucas was taken slightly aback before he realized most of Claus’s attention was on his game, where he was competitively playing against other people. He was in his “zone” and decided to leave Claus, waiting for the chance to occur. He had hoped it was not too long of a wait, though.

It was only a couple of minutes more before Claus emerged victorious and then paused his competitive play, remembering that his brother was still in the room. “So, what’cha need?” he asked.

“Well…can you stop playing for a bit?” Lucas asked.

Claus nudged an eyebrow. “Is it important or something?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“All right.” Claus easily closed out his game, and then leaned back in his chair, staring at his brother. “Go on.”

“…So um, we’re alone and all,” Lucas began.

“Yeah…?” Claus gave his brother another weird look. He already had a very high suspicion of where the conversation might be going, and so his heart began to beat slightly faster at the thought.

“And, so—I wanted to…the thing is—I’m still nervous about…” Lucas’s heart only pounded faster as he tried his hardest to get the words he wanted out. He just couldn’t do it as he had hoped, because he felt awkward and fearful that he might get declined of what he wanted to ask. He didn’t give up, however.

“Yeah…?” Claus said, trying to encourage his brother to continue. “Just say it, Lucas.”

Lucas took a deep and quick sigh, closing his eyes as he calmed his mind for a moment. With all the effort he had in his peaceful state, he blurted out the important words. “Friends with benefits.”

Claus’s mouth quickly opened out of surprise. “Oh—uh. What about it?”

Lucas sighed again, “I still feel a little weird by all this friends with benefits stuff Ninten says about. I mean, right now…I love Ness, and I don’t mind having sex with Ninten… that doesn’t make me cheating on Ness, right?”

“You’re technically… cheating, because you’re showing sexual interest with someone else than who you’re committed with," Claus answered.

“…Oh.” Lucas looked down.

“But—” Claus continued, pointing his finger up. “If Ness isn’t mad at you, then there’s nothing to worry about. And, he isn’t, as far as I know.”

“So then, what about you?” Lucas asked.

“Hm?”

“You’re not mad that Ninten has sex with Ness or me sometimes?”

“Well, I trust you, and Ness too, so I’m fine if he does it with either of you,” Claus answered. “Sex is just for fun, Lucas. It just feels best if you do it with the person you like the most. It only hurts if the person you like isn’t okay with having friends with benefits."

“Oh, okay…I see, now,” Lucas nodded. “But you or Ninten don’t have any feelings for Ness, right? He’s just a friend to the both of you?”

“Well, yeah, he’s just a friend to me,” Claus answered. “I’m sure Ninten feels the same way. Ninten and I _love_ each other, and we just _like_ Ness. We don’t feel like we wanna marry him or anything.”

“All right…” Lucas said.

Claus scratched his head. “But... I’ll admit I kinda find Ness... pretty hot.”

Lucas giggled lightly, “He _is_ pretty hot.”

“Only hot guy I know,” Claus added.

“What about Ninten?” Lucas asked jokingly.

“Ninten’s cute, not hot,” Claus responded. “Well, there can be times where he might act _sexy_ , but most of the time, he’s just cute.”

“All right then,” Lucas said. “Wait, so who’s cuter, me or Ninten?”

“Ninten, of course,” Claus answered, smirking.

“Boo,” Lucas responded, pouting playfully.

“But I guess I’ll admit I do have a cute little brother,” Claus added, sticking his tongue out.

Lucas chuckled nervously. “Then I guess I’ll admit I have a handsome brother.”

“Handsome?” Claus asked.

“Well—you’re not exactly _hot_ or _cute_ …kinda in between? I thought handsome would be more fitting.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, then,” Claus stated. “So are you fine now?”

“Yeah, I am,” Lucas said. “Sex is just for fun, and it’s just only more fun if you do it with the one you love." He closed his eyes, nodding to assure himself. "…Well, what if I get a little bored with Ness? And maybe, I might want to do it with Ninten…?”

“Well don’t tell Ness exactly that, he might get a little offended," Claus told, chuckling. "And just ask Ninten you wanna do it with him, I’m sure he’d be happy to help. I wouldn't mind at all.”

Lucas nodded in agreement, and then his cheeks flushed redder. He took deep breath, and then looked at his brother firmly. “…What about you?”

“Me?” Claus repeated. He felt his chest ripping a little, putting his finger on it as to point at his self. “As in…sex with me?”

“Yeah. Would you have sex with me if I wanted to?”

“Um—I…” Claus blushed. “...Do you want to?"

"I..." Lucas gulped. "I want to try it at least. But unless you're not okay with it..." he turned his head down to hide his face, staring at the floor.

Claus waved his hands around. "Ah, no! I'm okay with it—" He realized what he had said, and Lucas looked up. "—I mean, we had a threesome before, and I liked doing it with you."

“Yeah, I did too…” Lucas said. “But what about just with me? Would you?”

“Well... yeah." Claus put on another thinking face, though his cheeks had become more flushed. "But you’re my brother, so—well... but... hm....”

Lucas weakly chuckled, “Maybe we should work on our brotherly bond some more before we do it.”

Claus sat silent for a moment before taking a great, deep breath. “Fine, then let’s do it.”

“Huh?” Lucas sounded.

Claus stood up and walked towards his brother, holding his hand. “Doing it together will make us closer brothers, wouldn't it?”

“R—Really?” Lucas asked. “But…”

“We might be brothers, but to be good brothers, we have to have a good friendship first, right?” Claus questioned.

“…True,” Lucas said. “Well, we did play a lot together when we were younger. I'd think we were close enough.”

“Heh, those were some fun times, huh?” Claus mentioned.

“Yeah…what ever happened to us?”

“We made boyfriends to focus on,” the other answered. “I guess…we didn’t really pay attention to each other as much after meeting Ness and Ninten. I guess we just lost touch over time.”

“Not really,” Lucas told. “I still think you’re a good brother.”

“Really?” Claus questioned. “I don’t take care of you anymore like I used to.”

“Yeah, but that was your job until I met someone else that could,” Lucas retorted. “You still did a good job back then, you just retired after Ness stepped in. Then you focused on Ninten, and you do a good job at it. So that’s why I say you’re still a good brother—a brother that’s doing a good job.”

Claus sighed, “Right…”

Lucas shyly nodded, “Yeah…”

“…”

“…”

Claus cleared his throat. “So…want to try it now? Just us?”

Lucas’s looked away, making a short, high-pitched sound of surprise in the process. “Yeah—sure,” he managed to say. “Just for once.”

Claus smirked, “And you don’t love me or anything, right?”

“Uh—well, I love you like a brother,” Lucas answer. “I just don’t love you as much as Ness.”

Claus slowly leaned forward, “And how much do you love me as a brother?”

“…Enough to have some _benefits_ if you’re okay with it?” Lucas responded nervously.

Claus backed away, closing his eyes for a moment. He took a quick, calming breath. “I’m okay with it.”

“Okay—“ Lucas gulped. “Then—in that case…”

Lucas slowly leaned forward, closer to his brother’s face. The other didn’t flinch back out of anxiety. In fact, he pushed his self forward in efforts to become more comfortable with their bond, and quickly met his brother’s lips. Their shared kiss had very little awkwardness, much less than their first shared passionate kiss. Now that they were contented with the definition of their bonds, they were satisfied to continue at a normal pace.

Their kiss continued, lips still smacking and tongues occasionally swiping the other’s. For a long while, they had been yearning to taste each other again after days ago since their first kiss, wanting to grasp the not-so-guilty and strangely pleasuring sensation that they felt from playing with the lips of a brother, otherwise a good friend. They had never long imagined to be kissing each other in the manner like a lover before, and still taking into mind that they had a good friendship (as brothers), it was a wonderful feeling.

Lucas was the first to pull away for a breath, shyly looking into the eyes of his slightly weary older brother. “That was great,” he added, slightly panting.

“Yeah...” his brother sighed out. “Did you wanna go all the way?”

“Yeah,” Lucas responded.

Claus looked at the clock. “Um—how much time we got?”

Lucas turned his head as well, memorizing the initial time since the others left. “We have plenty, if you want to fuck me.”

Claus’s eyes widened a bit. “Didn’t expect to hear you say that directed at me.”

Lucas grinned back, “What? I can’t say things like that?”

Claus laughed. “Well then, I’ll fuck you quickly, but don’t expect me to go easy. I’m probably not the same as Ness.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Lucas told. “Let’s just have fun while we’re at it.”

The other smirked, “Right.”

Claus immediately followed his response by throwing off his shirt, and lowering his sweatpants. Lucas followed as well, keeping in mind that they still had enough time, but still rushed to strip his clothes off. As soon as they were both naked, they embraced each other for another kiss, their erections pressing against the other with a firm force.

Claus was curious as to how his younger brother felt like, as he had never tried it before. He quickly kneeled and pressed his lips against the tip of Lucas’s cock, letting it slowly enter his mouth.

“Oo—nng…!“ Lucas sighed out. He lightly held his brother’s head and shoulders as he felt a hot mouth slobber over his hardened member.

An innocent, but flavorsome taste, Claus noted. Lucas’s size was easily compared as somewhat smaller than Ninten’s, but that just made pleasuring the blonde easier. Claus gave his best oral performance, not relenting in his efforts to gratify his twin brother.

Lucas was greatly sensitive to the new mouth that was eagerly slurping his erection, and remembering that it was his brother strangely added to the inclination. Overwhelmed by a mix of sensations, Lucas shuddered as he quickly climaxed into his brother’s mouth without warning.

Claus didn’t pull back, and merely took in all of Lucas’s seed, not failing to let a significant drop leak out. As much as he enjoyed Ninten’s taste, he fancied Lucas’s too, and politely swallowed the contents in his mouth.

“Sorry,” Lucas whispered.

“It’s fine,” Claus said. “You taste pretty sweet, you know.”

Lucas weakly giggled. “Eating a lot of fruit helps.”

“Noted,” Claus responded. He slowly trailed back up Lucas’s body as he raised his self. Soft and sensuous kisses traveled up from the belly, tickling the younger brother until he was silenced by a quick peck on the lips. “Can you go on?” Claus questioned.

“Yeah,” Lucas answered. "Plenty of stamina."

Claus smirked. “Then hop on the bed.”

Lucas did as told, and crawled onto the large bed, turning around to watch Claus walk over. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant from underneath the bed, climbing on and applying it onto his erection. “What position do you want, Lucas?’

“Oh, um…” Lucas abruptly paused. “I’ll go with what you want.”

“Then…lie down on your back and spread your legs.”

Lucas did as instructed, and watch Claus put on final amounts of lubricant before he scooted up closer. “You mean missionary?” Lucas mentioned.

“Yeah—that’s what it’s called,” Claus said.

Claus set the lubricant aside and positioned his cock as close as he could to Lucas’s entrance. He glanced over to see his brother’s hands were clawed into the bed sheets. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Lucas answered. “Go ahead, Claus.”

“All right.” Claus took one final sigh before closing the gap between their bodies a bit more, and touched the entrance with the tip of his cock. A slight whimper already escaped Lucas’s mouth, which then evolved into an intensified gasp as Claus began to push inside.

Claus had multiple ideas that played through in his head, thinking as to how he could pleasure his brother more than now. In the past he never ignored the teasing side comments Ness made about Lucas regarding the latter’s sensitivity when they had fun in bed. At first he believed they were jokes, but Lucas always reacted in a fluster, so he had his doubts that they were true. It didn’t hurt to try. He already knew what his brother liked and disliked to an extent, and so it made pleasuring him easier to do.

As soon as Claus was inside a certain length, he gripped Lucas’s erection, causing yet another heightened gasp from the lower boy. Using his past experiences from his times with Ninten, he reenacted his attempts to satisfy the other in sex. He began to slowly twist his fingers along with his gentle stroke. His eyes averted to Lucas’s face upon hearing another breath of sound escape from his mouth. Claus smiled again, not just from the great feeling wrapping around his own cock, but the mini victory he earned from successfully causing his younger brother feeling fulfilled with a content blush painted across his face.

Next, Claus began a slow rhythmic rocking, in combination to his hand pumping. He wanted to see how Lucas would react with the earlier stages of pleasure at first, before he went on his word to not go easy. Claus did not regret it; he too, received an inconceivable growing amount of satisfaction from hearing his brother’s heavy gasps that filled the lonely air around them, added to what he had already felt from his thrusts.

Meanwhile, Lucas rolled his head around, his eyes shut tight in pleasure, his nails clawing into the bedsheets, and his breathing coming out in quicker, short pants. He began to arch his lower body up in response to the deep thrusts his older brother continued to give. His mind was blank for the moment, he forgot that it was his brother doing this to him—all he wanted was _more_. In fact, as soon as he remembered that it was Claus, he felt a strange stimulation that came with no harm. He gladly welcomed the warmth heating up his body and continued to enjoy a feeling so wonderful.

Just soon enough, Claus halted his hand movements on Lucas’s cock, but only to finally show Lucas what he could do. Using both of his arms to hold Lucas’s arching bottom side at a comfortable position, Claus reveled in a quick, rejuvenating breath. His speed finally increased, not failing to easily slide in slushy thrusts that ended up with a slapping noise against Lucas’s buttocks. The younger twin gasped even louder, the change of pleasure was something so dramatic it made him yearn for it even more.

“Oh fuck—!” Lucas squealed. “Yes—faster—!”

Claus was greatly turned on by the words and did as his brother asked. Lucas’s moans continued, his breath catching up at the hastening pace. He tried with all of his might to lifting his body higher in hopes of his brother continuing to hit his most sensitive spots repeatedly, in which he did successfully.

And it also felt so good inside Lucas. He couldn’t get over the unique tightness Lucas had, or the pleasured noises that tickled his fancy. Claus used a lot of willpower to hold his climax back, because he wanted to enjoy it more. However, he couldn’t, after hearing Lucas’s soon last words.

“Ah—Claus!” Lucas moaned again. “I’m cumming…!”

A few more high-pitched gasps followed Lucas’s warning, as well as his own hand reaching for his member and quickly pumping it. Claus heartily kept his eyes peeled open to watch his brother soil his own body with his repeated shots of his cum. He felt so perverse, smiling in the midst of his gaping mouth, enjoying the sight that was below his self. However, he managed to push away all guilt and curiosity once he felt Lucas tensing around his cock finally breaking his will to hold back. He gasped loudly, letting his own orgasm run free alongside the powerful shots he felt himself releasing inside, shuddering at the comfort.

Their kinetic motions quickly slowed, letting only their lungs crave continuously for relaxing air. As soon as their climaxes came to an end, Claus quickly slipped out and collapsed on top of his brother, joining the panting that whispered in each other’s ears.

Lucas threw an arm around his brother, and realizing how balmy he was, also threw his other arm around for a gentle embrace. While Claus accepted it for a moment, he leaned over to the side and fell onto the empty space of the bed, his arm lazily resting on his brother. They laid silently, happily recovering in their warm moment together.

Soon, they were dressed back into the clothing they had tossed off. As soon as Lucas pulled up his shorts, he sat down on the bed next to his brother, who was clutching his chest as to not let his breath continue to escape easily.

“Well…” Lucas began.

“…That happened,” Claus finished.

They glanced at each other, and catching each other’s awkward peeps, they laughed. Lucas then leaned against the side of his brother.

“That was great, though,” Lucas said.

“Yeah?” Claus sounded.

“…Ness is still better, though,” Lucas added, sticking his tongue out.

“Well maybe one day I’ll show him up,” Claus retorted.

“Are you implying you wanna try it again sometime?” Lucas asked.

“Maybe,” Claus answered, sticking his tongue out back at him.

Lucas silently giggled, then he stood up. “Well, just lemme know, then.” He began to walk off.

“Where are you going?” Claus asked.

“Back to my room,” Lucas answered. “I think I’ll take a nap.” He casually continued to step ahead, but slightly limped once, and quickly caught his brother’s interest. The other stood up and went up to his side.

“Can you make it back okay?” Claus asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Lucas told. He managed to reach the door and open it, calmly stepped out of the room.

“Well, okay then,” Claus said.

Lucas turned around, sighing to refresh his body. “Sorry to have kept you away from your game.”

“It’s fine,” Claus responded. “It was a good experience.”

Lucas smiled, “Good.”

“Well, have a good nap,” Claus waved. He watched his younger twin safely head back into his respective room, closing the door between them. Then, he went back to his computer desk, and pushed the power button on his computer, which had automatically went into a temporary sleep mode.

As he blankly stared at his computer start back up, he didn’t stop thinking about Lucas for a moment. He recollected the joyful experience that he had just shared with him, as well as the reason for it.

Their building friendship, that came with benefits, has never brought them so much closer as brothers.

 


	6. Ness/Lucas/Ninten

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

Ness relished the warmth of his boyfriend's body pressed against his chest as well as the baby soft torso his arm was wrapped around. Lucas’s blonde hair tickled the older boy’s nose and lips as he tried to doze back to sleep in an attempt to stay in bed past eleven o’clock.

Lucas was the first to wake up. He gently slipped out of Ness’s reach, which gradually woke up the raven-haired boy, but he still stayed in bed, hoping to easily fall back asleep again. The blonde grabbed a towel, threw it over his shoulder, and that was it. He had no care for his current state of physical appearance—lacking clothes from head to toe—as he made his way to the second-floor bathroom. He remembered, even in his half-drowsy state, that Claus and Ninten had to leave the house early for the day. Therefore, he had no worries about fearing the need to explain awkward meetings with them in the house. Though, considering what had happened between all of them recently, there was likely little to worry about.

A few moments later, he exited the bathroom, all cleaned up and feeling refreshed, and still wet from a nice and thorough warm shower. Just as he walked past his brother’s room, however, the door opened, and Lucas froze in place. He turned his head to see that Ninten appeared in the doorway, who was standing there in the same state Lucas—minus a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Ninten?!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Shh,” Ninten responded, putting a finger to his mouth.

“I thought you left early?” Lucas inquired with a lowered voice.

“Never mind that, come here,” Ninten said.

“Why?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“But I’m still wet,” Lucas retorted.

“That’s fine, just come in.” Ninten widened the doorway as he stepped to the side, allowing Lucas to reluctantly enter. Lucas at the center of the room as Ninten closed the door behind them.

“What is it?” Lucas asked.

“Come here,” Ninten told as he pushed his friend towards his bed. Lucas obeyed even though he had an idea of what was going to happen next, walking towards the bed and then being sat down.

“Ninten—?” Lucas blurted. The other boy didn’t say anything in response. He looked at the other boy firmly before pushing him down, and then holding his body above him.

“Huh—?” Lucas flustered, his cheeks flushing already red so early in the day. He already began to bulge from behind his towel, considering the position they were in, and that Ninten closed the distance between their bodies enough that he could feel his friend’s member poke his stomach.

“I’m just gonna say it,” Ninten said.

“W—What?” Lucas whispered, with a hint of fear.

Ninten closed his eyes, breathed in and out his nose, pausing for a moment. Then, he opened them, and stared straight at Lucas.

“Let me fuck you.”

“...”

“…”

Lucas’s face turned redder as he stared at Ninten in silence. After finally processing the request, he managed to utter, “What?”

Ninten continued to keep a serious face, and Lucas only continued to stare back, dumbfounded, until he broke the silence again.

“What’s…the occasion?” Lucas asked. “Are you just horny?”

“No, it’s just—“ Ninten paused, getting off of his friend and sat beside him instead, allowing the blonde to sit up.

“Just what?” Lucas asked.

“You know those sex toys I bought a while ago?” Ninten asked.

“What about them?”

“I caught Clausy using one of the dildos,” Ninten asked.

“…Oooh,” Lucas sounded rather weakly.

“Yeah, and turns out he likes it. And after that, Clausy asked me if I could try topping him sometime.”

“And you said yes?” Lucas asked.

“No, I said I’d think about it,” Ninten answered. “I don’t know how it feels like, I’ve never fucked someone before. I mean, I could buy another toy, but I thought doing it for real would be a better idea, and I was thinking you could maybe help me?”

Lucas shyly grinned, “Well, I don’t mind…”

“Really?!” Ninten grabbed his friend’s arm.

Lucas tilted his head, “But why not just ask Claus that you want to practice on him?”

“I want it to be a good first time for Clausy,” Ninten told. “I don’t want it to end up being awkward and it becomes that I never top again.”

“Well… first times are always awkward, I guess,” Lucas reassured, thinking back to a nice memory.

Ninten blinked at the blonde. “Did you fuck Ness already?”

“…A few times,” Lucas answered. “Long ago, though.”

“How was it?” Ninten asked.

“Pretty good, but I definitely like bottoming more. Easier job than topping.” Lucas chuckled. “But yeah, I’ll let you practice with me, I understand.”

“Awesome, thank you so much!” Ninten hugged his friend, and then added a kiss on the cheek.

“…Oh!” Lucas exclaimed.

Ninten pulled away, “What?”

“Why don’t we have Ness watch?” Lucas asked. “Just so he can tell you how you’re doing.” Lucas stepped off the bed and started to tug his friend towards the door.

“Wait, is that okay?” Ninten inquired, stepping onto the ground.

“It’ll be fine!” Lucas exclaimed. “You know how Ness is, he’d definitely help.” Lucas continued to drag him towards the door.

“Is it okay to ask now?” Ninten asked. “He’s not asleep or anything?”

“Well, it’s just us three in the house at the moment, right?” Lucas mentioned.

“Yeah, Clausy is out for a while, so...” Ninten trailed off.

Lucas grinned, “Then what’s a better chance than now?”

Ninten shrugged and went along with it. They entered Ness’s and Lucas’s room, and saw that the former was viewing television still in bed, covered by a blanket. Ness’s body woke up much more after seeing the two boys enter the room, and was astonished at the fact that one of them was nude, and the other half-covered.

“Uh, did something happen?” Ness asked.

“Just need some permission from you,” Lucas answered.

Ness gave a suspicious look at the both of them, and then turned off the TV with a remote. He saw that Ninten was obviously trying to hide behind Lucas to hide his seemingly aroused lower body, and it looked like Lucas was almost there as well. He had many assumptions and wanted to blurt it out, but he held back and left it to them to explain. “Permission for what?”

Ninten continued to stand behind Lucas. “Long story short, I need practice topping. So I asked Lucas if I could top him.”

Ness looked to the blonde. “You’re okay with it?”

Lucas nodded, “Yeah.”

Ness wasn’t sure what else to say. “Then, go have fun. Unless you want to do it here in front of me or something.”

“About that…” Ninten added, “…can you watch us do it?”

Ness smirked. “I don’t mind. Here to entertain me or something?”

“No, I just want you to tell me if I’m doing anything wrong,” Ninten answered.

Ness nudged an eyebrow, and chuckled. “I think Lucas should be the one to tell you if anything’s wrong. Topping’s all about making sure the other person is enjoying it.”

The two standing boys looked at each other. Ninten nodded, “I guess that’s right.”

“Well, I guess there’s not much to worry about,” Lucas told. “Still, do you wanna watch your boyfriend get fucked?” he said, smirking at Ness.

Ness smiled back, “Sure.”

 “Okay, then let’s do it!” Ninten exclaimed. He gently pushed Lucas down onto the bed, who gladly obliged but still considered Ness’s comfort zone.

 “So what’s a good position for me to start off with?” Ninten asked.

“Hmm,” Lucas hummed. “I think doggy is okay. You can take your time with me on it.”

“Yeah, good choice,” Ness said in agreement.

“All right,” Ninten said. “All fours, Lucas?”

“Right,” Lucas smiled.

Ninten gave Lucas room to crawl the rest of his body onto the bed. Ness was still in bed, and considered getting off to give the other two boys the rest of the space. However, the bed was large enough and it looked awkward for him to exit the bed just as Lucas trapped his arms around Ness’s blanketed legs.

“Got any lube, Ness?” Ninten asked.

Ness noticed the scent of cleanliness from his boyfriend. “You cleaned up, Luc’?”

“Thoroughly,” Lucas answered, presuming what Ness was thinking about.

“Just lick him good, Ninten,” Ness finally responded.

Ninten blushed as he stared at Lucas’s open backside. He had never seen it before up close, and he was invited to taste it for the first time. He gently leaned forward and began with a simple kiss, and then let his tongue slip out.

Lucas was familiar with the feeling, but as he looked up at Ness, he was reminded that it was his other friend behind him. He endured Ninten’s sloppy technique—hasty licks and kisses without a rhythmic pattern. Yet, he enjoyed the shamelessness of being taken care of right in front of his boyfriend. Ness smiled at Lucas throughout, and patted the blonde’s head to try and comfort him. Though, seeing Ninten rimming the blonde quickly turned him on, and the two boys noticed the bulge poking from the blanket. Lucas suspected Ness was really liking the view, and it was confirmed when Ness started to stroke himself under the blanket.

“Scoot up,” Lucas told.

Ness smiled at the offer, and pulled his body out from the blanket. He allowed his body to become comfortable as he watched Ninten sneak up behind Lucas’s backside, whose hands and lower body were trying to find the most comfortable setting. In doing so, his member tapped and tapped Lucas’s entrance, causing the blonde to weakly whimper from the touch.

Lucas needed a second wind of comfort, realizing his best friend that he thought for as long as he knew would never dare become a top was about to experiment the life of one, by doing it onto him. He was grateful for the friendship he had with Ninten, even after it escalated further to what it was now. Of course, he put all of his love towards Ness, but letting Ninten fuck him now just proved how much he enjoyed his presence.

For just one moment, Lucas felt embarrassed. He wondered why, because he knew Ness and Ninten were comfortable with his moans, if not stimulated by them. Then he remembered the position he was in, and realized what was going to happen. He was in the middle of a threesome for the first time—about to take a cock from one end behind him, and another in front of him. He imagined how good it was going to be, remembering the size of Ninten’s cock entering him fully and thrusting in and out. At the same time, he saw Ness’s own erection grown at full size, and the short gap between them made his mouth water even more. He was going to handle both at the same time, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to faint or go to heaven.

“Okay, here goes,” Ninten told, just before Ness reached the blonde’s lips. Lucas felt the tip of his friend’s cock brush against him again, only it slowly began to push into him.

“Oh wow—!” Ninten exclaimed. “Tight—!”

“Good, isn’t it?” Ness questioned. Ninten hummed pleasingly as he pushed in further, relishing in the new sense of pleasure he felt constricting around him. It felt so forcefully crushing, yet it was so good at the same time. He immediately liked it.

“Oh yeah—!” he moaned. Just one pull back and he liked it even more. Now he questioned, what if he continued to thrust back and forth? He pushed back in, pulled back, and repeated the process. The combined sensations overwhelmed him like never before.

It wasn’t only him that was enjoying activity. Lucas had been so used to things entering him already, but he could feel the differences between Ness’s, Claus’s and Ninten’s cocks—being the inconspicuous texture and the gentle or rough care used. What he felt from Ninten was something innocent and friendly, and he wanted to urge him to keep going so he could feel what it was like to peak. Ninten gave the blonde amazing amounts of shock coursing from one end of his body to the other, all coming out with high-pitched breaths that tickled Ness’s crotch.

Ness partially misunderstood the situation Lucas was in. He thought he saw his boyfriend yearning for his irresistible piece, and happily obliged to scoot closer once more and push it into his boyfriend’s mouth. What Lucas really wanted was just a short moment of steady breathing, but he was given no chance once Ness’s cock tapped his face. He instinctively reacted, and gave Ness a good licking and sucking.

Ninten paced his hips faster as he held onto Lucas’s body with his hands. He forgot about Ness or Lucas offering to give him tips, but considering that the two of them were too busy enjoying the situation as much as he was, he figured he was doing very well. Ninten continued to groan loudly, mixing inaudible sounds with Lucas’s name and a certain curse word in random chains. He loved the slapping sound of Lucas’s butt cheeks pounding back at him, no less than the tightness wrapping around his cock. It only pleased the blonde even more, who couldn’t release his moans as he was too busy bobbing his head down Ness’s member. Lucas had been exposed to the environment threesome already, but never before like this, and his endurance was draining quickly.

Ness didn’t give Lucas a break, though. He leaned back at a good angle, well enough for him to comfortably thrust into Lucas’s mouth. He remembered to be gentle with his speed, but didn’t let the blonde pull away. Ness was already turned on so much he felt the desire to make a release inside his lover, even if it was not through the usual hole.

Lucas breathed harder through his nostrils, keeping his body as still as possible while he was being thrusted into at two ends. He did his best to slurp and clench to satisfy both boys. He gave up trying to fight back, his mind and senses overwhelmed relentlessly without pause, and just let his body enjoy what was about to come.

Soon, Ninten slowed down his hip movements, but his moans grew at their loudest peak. “Gonna cum…!”

With his last few pushes, he softly howled and filled the blonde to the brim with his seed. The hot streams that splattered inside him resulting in Lucas reacting next. The blonde’s backside arched up as he felt his own cock twitch with mind-boggling cum shots, splattering the bedsheets under him. He had pulled away from Ness for a moment to let the sounds of his own orgasm escape, the pleased face in turn pleasing the older boy. The mixed groans and heavy hot breaths from the other two rang through Ness’s ears, shortening the time needed for his own release. He couldn’t resist the tension and disregarded tender care, and forced his cock up high and deep into Lucas’s open mouth, the last sensation of warmth causing him to shoot his cum deep in.

All three of them stayed in their positions as they rode out the last breaths of their orgasms. Soon, Ninten slid out of Lucas and collapsed right on top of him. Lucas’s body fell onto the bed as he rested his head on Ness’s thigh, trapped down by Ninten’s warm body. Nothing else but the sound of their heavy breathing was heard for a while.

Eventually, Ninten flipped over to the side and leaned back against the bedside next to Ness. Lucas was still downed, in fact, he passed out soon after entering his refractory state. Ness tried not to move an inch, and instead continued to pat Lucas’s head.

“That was amazing,” Ninten whispered, leaning on Ness’s shoulder. “I should’ve topped a long time ago.”

Ness chuckled. “Welcome to the world of tops.”

“Well, I still like bottoming, though…” Ninten mumbled. “Maybe I’ll do both.”

“So then that makes you versatile,” Ness stated.

“Guess so,” Ninten huffed.

“Well, at least you had a fun experience.” Ness threw his head back, letting out a deep sigh. “You think you’re ready for Claus?”

Ninten sat up right. “Oh yeah.”

They sat for another moment, glancing over at Lucas, who continued to snore lightly. Ninten gently removed his self from the bed. “Well, I’ll be in my room for now, then.”

“All right, see ya.”

Ninten walked around and headed towards the door, slightly limping as his legs and knees were somewhat sore from the new experience. However, a thought came to mind, and he turned back around, walking towards Ness. The taller boy lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Wait, so Lucas _has_ fucked you before?” Ninten gestured.

“Um…” Ness scratched the side of his head. “Yeah, a few times.”

“Oh-ho,” Ninten sounded. He made it clearer that Ness was in the same position as he was in. “Well, ever think about bottoming again?”

Ness shrugged his shoulders. “Sometimes. But Lucas really likes bottoming most of the time, so I don’t get the chance to.”

Ninten grinned, “Wanna try it then? I think I can go for a round two.”

Ness playfully smiled back. “I’ll consider it, but not now. Maybe later.”

“All right,” Ninten said, getting off the bed. “Just lemme know if you change your mind.”

Ness weakly chuckled, “Sure.”

As Ninten left the room, Ness watched his boyfriend resting peacefully near his lap. He caressed the bushy blonde hair again, with many thoughts in his mind.

Ness thought about being in the place as the receiver. He tried to remember what it was like when Lucas had entered him—the first time, nervously, and then later enjoyed the feeling of being repeatedly thrusted. Obliging to bottom again for a second and third time proved that he too enjoyed the feeling rather than disliked it, and now that he was thinking about it, he would like to try it out again. Though, it had been a long time since Lucas had fucked him, and he wasn’t sure if he should abruptly ask the blonde to top him again when all this time he preferred bottoming.  

In a moment of pondering through and through those thoughts, Ness unconsciously clenched his own butt, and something inside him had itched briefly.

_“Bottoming, huh? Maybe I’ll ask Claus.”_

 


	7. NessClaus

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

Ness kissed Lucas’s lips one last time for the night, just before he opened their bedroom door. Ninten was standing outside a gleeful smile, with Claus staring at them across the other room door.

“Ready to switch!” Ninten exclaimed.

“Same here,” Ness responded.

“You two have fun,” Lucas said, smiling.

“You guys too,” Claus responded.

As Ness stepped out, Ninten jumped in and quickly wrapped his arms around Lucas’s upper body, causing the latter boy to chuckle lightly.

“We’re gonna have lots of fun!” Ninten stated. “And I’ll go as slow as you need me to, so no worries.”

“When did I ask for you to go slow?” Lucas questioned.

“Hey, don’t have _too_ much fun,” Ness jokingly sneered.

“Oh relax, Ness!” Ninten replied. “You and Clausy can have as much fun as you want too!”

Ness grinned back, and nodded. “Right. G’night, you two.”

“Good night,” Lucas called back.

“Night!” Ninten blew a quick kiss to his boyfriend before quickly waving and retreating into Ness’s room. Claus smiled back as Lucas closed the door behind them.

“Well, let’s get to it,” Ness uttered.

Claus weakly nodded, “Right…”

For a moment, Claus felt hesitation. Half of him welcomed Ness into his room with eagerness, but the other half was struck with weird feelings of anxiety. He expected that he would enjoy what was to come, but knowing that it was going to be Ness with him tonight, and allowing him to do so… it seemed as if all the past rivalry he had with the older boy bizarrely ended with Ness as the winner between the two. Claus felt like he had just acquiesced all his attempts to prove his dominance over Ness all just for this. And what bothered him the most was that he didn’t know how Ness explicitly felt about it.

Ness stepped into the room and sat on the only bed, watching Claus slowly walk over. He sensed the tension that dripped down from the other boy’s expressions, who only continued to smile to mask it.

“Something wrong?” Ness tilted his head.

“N—o,” Claus’s voice cracked in response. He shook his head, “No.”

Ness nudged an eyebrow, suspecting otherwise. “I can tell you’re nervous. Did you wanna take it slow or something?”

Claus took in a deep breath before he sat down next to Ness. “Well, something like that.”

“What do you mean?” Ness inquired.

“Well, you know I’m new to bottoming, and doing it with you… makes me feel… you know.” Claus’s lukewarm interest spread on his face gave some clues for the raven-haired boy, and he only needed a few moments to conclude his qualms.

Ness softly chuckled. “Yeah, I get it.”

“You do?” Claus looked up.

“We had a lot of fights in the past,” Ness mentioned, “and now we’re…like _this_. I get how you feel.”

“So… what do you think?” Claus asked.

Ness nudged a sly grin, and put his arm around the other boy. “Well, right now, I think you’re pretty cute. And I’d like to have some fun since we’re already this close.”

Claus smirked, and then he turned his relief into a snicker. “Well, me too. And I think you’re pretty hot.”

“Really?” Ness sounded, unsurprised.

“Though, I still think I’m better in bed than you,” Claus added, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh, you wanna bet?” Ness challenged, glaring at him. “Let’s see who’s better, right now.”

Claus leaned closer towards Ness, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re on,” Claus whispered.

They kept staring into each other’s eyes—knowing how much playfulness were behind each other’s words, and deeply sensing a raging lust just about to burst from each other. They were unsure who was going to be first to initiate it, and just in a split second, they both attempted to. Their lips quickly collided, eyes shut after briefly seeing each other’s faces closer than ever before, and closed off all the past violent pretentions they had with each other.

Claus earned a victory in pushing Ness onto the bed, trapping him down with faces close. Ness obliged in giving him a winning point, but made a counterattack as soon as they kissed again. He brushed his tongue against Claus’s lips, soon slipping through them and urging the carrot-top to return the fervor. They were so passionate in the moment that Claus failed to noticed they had flipped around—him being under—until Ness pulled away from the long make out session to catch his breath.

“Want me to blow you first?” Ness asked.

Claus grinned and nodded, and then Ness crawled backwards. He eyed the conspicuous bulge already built behind Claus’s boxers. Eager as well, Ness prodded through the hole of the fabric and exposed his friend’s large member. For a moment, he ogled it and stroked the length, not having seen it or touching it for himself before. He familiarized himself with the size quickly, and was slightly afraid that he was larger than his own cock—and he was pretty big himself. He decided to worry about finding out later, and focused on the task at hand.

Ness went down and began with a moistened kiss at the tip, soon savoring its unique texture. A small gasp escaped through Claus’s air path, and grew more intensely as soon as Ness dived in more of the length. To Claus’s surprise, Ness was sucking down most of his length without any abrupt pauses or protests, as if it was a talent rather than honed skill. Claus gasped out greater moans, slowly rubbing Ness’s head and neck to dissuade the thought about taking a break.

He admitted he underestimated Ness; the older boy didn’t stop for even a second. If anything, Claus wanted a break—he felt his whole body twitching in pleasure that didn’t stop coming to him. He couldn’t rest between grinning and gasping from the hot mouth that continued to slurp on his cock.

“S-Stop—“ Claus finally said. Ness quickly pulled away and looked up at the paralyzed boy.

“What, already close?” Ness blatantly teased.

“Oh fuck you,” Claus reacted with a scoff. “I just wanted to blow you too while I still felt like it.”

Ness brought himself to sit at the edge of the bed, waiting for the other boy to readjust from the cold air tickling his saliva-covered cock. Claus took a moment to quickly throw off his lowered shorts and shirt, and as Ness watched, he followed suit to toss his shirt away, but left his shorts on for Claus to pull down himself. Once fully nude, Claus kneeled and pulled down Ness’s lower garments, widening his eyes at the cock springing at his face and the oozing precum. As Ness had previously done, Claus tried to compare the size with his own seeing it so close in his eyes, and then proceeded to show off his own skill.

Ness already let out a louder first gasp as Claus took the head of his cock into his mouth as well as the first few inches. Claus then used his tongue to lick every inch of the greatly sized shaft, not forgetting to use his hands to comfort other areas of Ness’s crotch.

Claus smiled at the sight of his Ness’s cock, and quickly swallowed his member again, soaking it in saliva. Ness soon moaned louder than before as he gently gripped Claus’s hair and forced him to swallow more of his length, in which the latter boy happily obliged.

Ness could feel his cock hitting the back of Claus’s throat, but neither one reacted so suddenly with dissatisfaction as they both enjoyed the moment. Claus continued to bob his head up and down on Ness’s cock, causing him to add a loud “fuck” in the midst of his moans.

Claus swallowed every ounce of pre-cum that leaked out, especially savoring its salty taste, with a small bit of sweetness. He could smell a very faint familiarity in the musty aroma as he breathed, something that reminded him of his younger brother, and it bizarrely turned him on even more. After sucking the length for a while, he came to a presumption that Ness was just a tad shorter than his own maximized length. Excited at the thought, Claus picked up his pace, and sucked faster.

Soon enough, Ness realized he almost reached his limit, and quickly called out to Claus. “Stop—“and Claus carefully pulled away with some subtle last tongue tickles to tease.

Ness sighed a calming breath, feeling slightly frustrated as he wanted to cum in Claus’s mouth for once, but he knew it would be best to release in another hole. At least, he hoped he would get the chance to. For now, they wanted to try everything they could, and they decided to move on enthusiastically.

Claus climbed up onto the bed next to Ness, and passionately kissed him once more. Then, they lied down together on their sides, one arm thrown over the other, trying to pull their bodies close. They rubbed their naked, mouth-drenched lower bodies together as much as they could while making out. Once Claus finally threw his whole body over Ness’s again, their kissing turned into a full on war for who was better gifted to explore the other's mouth. Ness won by continuously shoving his tongue inside his Claus’s mouth for another sloppy, delicious moment.

They finally broke away and gazed into each other's eyes, grabbing each other’s hardened members and stroking them slowly. They could sense toughened lust in each other’s eyes, a feeling that could only be rid of with the help of each other quickly, but satisfyingly. Claus didn’t care how he looked like anymore, he wanted to be kinky as he could with one of the dirtiest best friends he had.

“Fuck me, Ness,” he boldly uttered.

After hearing those seductive words, Ness grinned and replied, “Of course I will.”

However, he pulled the carrot-head down towards him, and they shared another kiss. As Ness pulled away, he smirked at the other boy. “But, me first.”

“You?” Claus questioned. “You sure?”

Ness nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve bottomed before, don’t worry.”

“I know that,” Claus told, hearing the story from Ninten earlier. “But…” he looked down and confirmed the comparison of their cock lengths. Though both large and amazing to ogle at, it was made certain to the both that Claus was indeed the larger one. “You sure you can handle this size?” he regarded genuinely.

“Well, just go slow at first,” Ness told. “But I can take you, promise.”

“All right,” Claus nodded. “Lube’s under the pillow.”

Ness had wondered why there was a lump under him all this time, and now he knew why. He reached under the pillow and grabbed a small bottle, opening it and handing it to the other boy. Claus squeezed out a small amount, coating his hand with it, and then crawled back in between Ness’s legs.

With one lubed finger, he rubbed against Ness’s entrance and slowly poked inside. The feeling caused a crunched groan to escape through his teeth, unused to the feeling as it had been too long since he felt something enter him. Another finger entered, increasing the size of entry, and Ness found himself remembering the pleasurable sensation that he had felt long ago. To help comfort him, Claus had multitasked by lowering his lips on Ness’s length again, taking it into his mouth. This only caused Ness to freely let his sounded breaths escape, finding the preparation just another tease for his spasming cock.

“God…” Ness huffed out, smiling. He finally felt three fingers move in and out of him, and he continued to enjoy it.

“You good?” Claus inquired after a moment.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Ness told.

Claus pulled out his fingers and then threw lubricant onto his own stiffness. As soon as he was ready, he pressed against Ness’s entrance again with the tip, and adjusted his legs into a comfortable position. He then pushed in slowly, the immediate feeling causing Ness to gasp again.

“Oh god yeah…” Ness sounded out. “Fuck…fuck…”

Claus remembered to consider being slow and steady, and didn’t push in all the way. With just the first few inches, he thrusted in and out, to make sure Ness adapted to his size of thickness first. Then, when Ness nodded in confirmation, Claus continued to increase the length, and repeated this process until Ness was finally relaxed with the entire length in him. Each time Claus went deep, however, Ness felt his mind splitting apart, not from unaccustomed pain, but from how much his own hardened cock stiffened and jerked each time he felt his insides being invaded.

Claus finally began rhythmic thrusts, and was gasping out heavily from the intense tightness of the older boy. He presumed how constricted Ness would be since he hadn’t been fucked so much, but forgot to factor in how amazing it was going to feel like as he kept rocking his hips. The rigid friction wrapped around his entire length was so out of this world—when compared to Ninten and his twin brother—and it was certain he was going to cum quickly. Though, he didn’t care about how long he lasted, he desperately wanted to climax in his friend’s clasped hole and make sure he understood how fulfilled he was.

Ness felt his prostate being poked at multiple times, though he did his best to hold himself from taking too much of the feeling. Instead of being relaxed, he clawed the bedsheets and clenched his teeth, though failing to let extensive amounts of air and sound escape him. He watched Claus’s face shift around with gratification, and smiled all the while he was being rammed over and over. Ness’s ears twitched when he heard the familiar moans of a climax coming from Claus, and shuddered when he felt his insides being filled with a hot liquid.

As Claus pushed in as deep as he could, Ness wrapped his legs around Claus’s body and tried to pull him close, deepening the push as much as possible. He let Claus empty himself within him in a pleased state, and watched Claus closely for the next few moments.

Once Claus’s cock was softened enough, he pulled himself out and forced himself to stay where he was, recovering his senses from the exhilaration of release. Ness sat up and brought the carrot-top close for a hug, rubbing his back to help ease him quicker.

“You were great,” Ness whispered in his friend’s ear.

“Thanks,” Claus responded. He sighed out heavily, and pulled away to look into Ness’s eyes. “You ready to fuck me next?”

“Yeah,” Ness told. “Are you, though?”

Claus nodded, “I’m good.”

Ness eased Claus down onto the bed on his back. He spread out Claus’s legs, staring at the exposed hole of the younger boy. He enjoyed the shameless, yet shy sight of Claus looking back at him in this position, and smirked with confidence.

Ness lowered his body enough for his head to sit right next to Claus’s backside, and he began licking from his friend’s testicles, down to tickling his taint, and finally slobbering his pink entrance. Ness spread the skin around Claus’s hole with his hands to help adjust the feeling as he proceeded to poke his tongue at it, sliding it in and out and all around. Claus readily gasped at the new feeling of being rimmed for the first time, and his cock began rejuvenating. The ticklish wet feel of Ness’s tongue reminded him of all the times he had rimmed Ninten. He now understood the eager feeling of wanting a dick inside of him when it was so close beside him.

“Oh fuck, Ness…” Claus moaned out. “Just shove it in, I wanna take it all.”

Ness didn’t bother to protest, as he was aware Claus recently had practice with his lower extremities, but he mainly really wanted to give the carrot-head a rougher fucking just to show him up. By the time Claus gripped his own length to ensure that he was hard, Ness had finished putting on lubricant onto his own cock, and he felt the cold, slippery tip press at him.

“Fucking do it,” Claus whispered with assurance. “Fuck me good.”

Ness licked his grin one last time, enjoying the last few seconds of Claus squirming with playful misery. He lifted Claus’s legs and placed them comfortably on his own shoulders. Hurrying to fulfill both of their lust, Ness pushed in at a moderate pace without pause, already feeling a great tightness wrapping around him. Claus felt his taut insides stretch open as it was impaled further by Ness’s length. Undoubtedly, he felt the pain, but he knew to endure as it would feel satisfying soon.

Both boys began to moan loudly again, not restricting any bit of their sounds. Ness only had half of his eight inches in, but it already felt so warm and tender, as if he was being sucked in. Soon, Claus felt Ness push all his length inside, and as soon as it prodded against his most sensitive spot, he felt incredible.

Claus gasped in rapid cycles as Ness continued to impale and pull in slow, but deep motions. Ness grabbed Claus by his waist, dropped his legs from his shoulder, and leaned forward, forcing more of his cock to slip in and be squeezed easier. Claus continued to squirm and squeal, using his right hand to claw, practically rip the bed sheets, and his left hand to stroke his own cock the best he could.

“So fucking good…” Ness moaned, his minty breaths close on Claus’s face.

“Oh yeah—fuck me—!” Claus responded, wrapping his arms and legs around Ness. As Ness fastened his hips, Claus’s breathing became crudely heavier, “Fuck—!”

Both were moaning louder and louder, covering up the sounds of Ness’s hips smacking against Claus’s skin. They wouldn't be surprised if their next door roommates could hear the both of them in just that moment, though Ness wished they did hear so they could wonder who was it that was creating this level of noise. Eventually Claus acknowledged how amazing Ness managed to keep up a constant pace, admiring his intimate skills, but he didn’t want him to suffer for too long. He began to slightly rock the bed with his body, attempting to sync with Ness’s thrusting. Ness watched Claus stroke his dick for a moment, getting even more aroused at the sight as he continued pounding him.

With another deep push, Ness leaned forward and landed his lips with Claus’s, both accepting another fervid kiss even as the former boy continued rocking his hips. Once the kiss broke away, Claus gazed at the older boy looking back at him, not noticing he had drooled. They wrapped their sweaty bodies as close as possible once more, with Claus using one hand to gently pump and squeeze his dick faster. With the enthusiasm to finish soon, he moaned louder, repeatedly cursing to signify his limit.

Ness felt Claus’s insides clamp tighter, and he knew Claus was just as close as he was. He slid in and out more passionately, his moans now at an equal level with Claus’s. They shut each other up with a last kiss, the immediate touch causing both of their bodies to stiffen and shiver in pleasure. Their loud breaths pushed each other’s lips away, and Claus tilted his head back and leaked second bursts of cum onto both of their bodies. Ness felt his insides tighten distinctively, and groaned with amazing pleasure as he shot strings of his own load deep inside. Claus gasped as he felt his friend’s seed fill him up, and it was still an unusual but amazing feeling that he needed—or rather, wanted, to get used to.

Ness slowly pulled out, his cock being sticky from his climax and lube. Neither of them didn’t care for unsanitariness for the moment as Claus pulled Ness closer for another embrace, and then another passionate kiss that ended quickly.

They laid close together, still naked, perspiring and panting on each other. Claus felt the second new sensation of Ness’s cum slowly creek out of his body and onto the bed, but he also did not care much for it at the moment. He focused mainly on relishing Ness’s warmth that wrapped around him.

“Fuck,” Ness whispered. “That was amazing…”

“Yeah…” Claus huffed in agreement.

Ness pulled Claus closer, rubbing their bodies together, and kissed his lips one last time. They didn’t want to move away from their embrace. They soon fell asleep, cuddling like lovers, but knew there were still only good friends, with perhaps a bit of everlasting rivalry.

 


	8. Ness/Claus/Lucas

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

 

Ness crossed his hands behind his head, laying back comfortably into the couch. He wore a smug smile on his face, a well-earned one after learning that he was alone with his boyfriend for the entire day. They had the house to their selves, so they could have _as much fun as they wanted_. But for starters, they wanted to get a certain kink off their relationship bucket list, and Ness was patiently waiting for his boyfriend to be done with what he was preparing.

Ness could smell the savory scent of chocolate whiff through the air. His mouth watered, eager to taste the sweet flavor of chocolate chip cookies made specially by his lover. Within the aroma, he recognized the subtle hint of a burning oven, meaning that the cookies were just about done.

“Ooh, I smell cookies.”

Ness jumped in his seat and looked behind him, seeing his boyfriend’s twin brother walking down the stairs: shirtless with boxer briefs on, his modest sleepwear. His head was filled with so many questions—why he was still at home, why isn’t he with Ninten, how should he explain the upcoming situation, should he lie—

“Is Lucas baking again?” Claus asked.

“Yeah… um…” Ness’s lips almost stuttered, unsure of what else to say. He wanted Claus to leave as soon as possible before it was too late. He just wanted to be alone with his boyfriend for the day, but… seeing Claus looking rather bold gave the raven-haired boy a tiny urge to let him be and see what was about to happen.

Still, he wanted to know why he was still here, and _not_ with Ninten on their fieldtrip with their extracurricular. “Aren’t you supposed to have that competition with Ninten today?”

“You mean the one that’s… _tomorrow_?” Claus corrected.

“ _Shit_ ,” Ness thought. “ _Did I really get the day mixed up?”_

Claus recognized the confused concern on the older boy’s face. “Well, it’s split into solo and team competitions. Ninten has a solo, I don’t—so he’s gone today. I’m going with him tomorrow.”

“Oh…” Ness sounded. “So Ninten’s not here?”

“That’s what I said. Anyways…” Claus walked over to the couch and sat on the other end, raising his arms behind his head just as Ness was. “…when is Lucas done baking? Cookies from him are always great.”

Ness gulped. “Uh, about that—"

“—All done!”

Lucas walked out of the kitchen archway with a plate of piping hot cookies arranged nicely. The two boys sitting on the couch were shocked in what they saw.

Lucas walked forward in a very short maid dress. It was mainly black silk with white frills—a typical look for the attire’s theme, but simplicity was enough to charm the wearer’s lover. However, he was uncomfortable with how the dress chafed in many areas on his body, so he was eager to strip out of it when it came to that time.

“I hope you really appreciate these—it’s tough enough moving around in this dress.” Lucas held the stack of cookies in front of his face, so part of his vision was obscured. It was only until he set them down on the living room table that he saw his boyfriend’s expression—half enthralled, half awkward. He realized why he seemed concerned once he noticed his brother’s dropped mouth sitting next to him.

“Claus?!” Lucas exclaimed, embarrassingly huddling his arms close to his chest.

“…The fuck are you wearing?” Claus managed to spew out.

“I put this on for Ness!” the blond quickly admitted.

Claus glared at the uncapped boy next to him, who smiled nervously. “Ness?”

“Hey, you weren’t supposed to be home to see this! It was supposed to be a day for me and Lucas.”

“You made Lucas wear that?” Claus questioned, his tone almost rather serious. “How could—

Lucas tried to calm him. “It was only for today—!”

Claus resumed his sentence, repeating his words again. “How could… you not tell me you had a maid dress lying around?”

“…What?” both of them uttered.

“I’ve been meaning to get Ninten in one for the longest time!” Claus told. “Please tell me you have a spare?”

“…You’re not bothered by this?” Lucas asked.

“What? No, not really. If anything, you look kind of cute.”

“…Oh,” Lucas mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Well… to answer your question, no, this is the only one in the house as far as I know,” Ness answered. “You can have it when we’re done with it.”

“Hmm…” Claus stood up and walked closer to his brother. He put his hand on his shoulder, commanding his brother to stand still for a moment as he examined him up and down. He noticed how comfortably fit the top was on Lucas’s torso, but it was obviously short in the skirt length. He could easily see the back side of his brother’s thighs.

“Lucas, half your ass is practically falling out of that dress,” Claus stated.

The blond grabbed the end of his skirt and pulled it back and forth to even out the chafing on his waist. “I know, right? …Wait.” He turned to his boyfriend on the couch. ”Ness, did you get this dress size on purpose?”

Ness conspicuously averted his eyes away. “Maybe.”

Claus lifted up the backside of his brother’s skirt, looking underneath. “Wow, you’re wearing panties too?” He noted how thin and pink they were.

Lucas felt the cold air brush against the skin of his backside and saw what his twin was up to. Though he refused to rudely shut his skirt back down, he flustered quickly and yelled at him. “Claus!”

“Doesn’t he look perfect?” Ness spoke, standing up and walking over. He brought Lucas into his arms and hugged him from behind, resting his hands-on Lucas’s crotch on purpose.

“Well, I’d think Ninten would look better in it,” Claus said, smirking smugly.

“Really?” Ness questioned. “Seems like you think Lucas looks great it in too.”

Ness pointed to Claus’s lower exterior, and the other two looked down to see the tent that rose from behind the older twin’s underwear. Claus shamelessly tried to cover himself by grabbing it, but it had the opposite effect as it was now more obvious. Lucas’s face blushed again as he realized he was indirectly complimented by his brother, in addition to being held by his lover’s hands.

“Ninten’s not here—I haven’t had my morning fuck with him, so…” Claus excused.

“Well, we’re both here, you could join us instead of jerking off by yourself.”

“That… that okay?”

 “Of course! Right, Lucas?”

Lucas nodded shyly. “I don’t mind.”

“Don’t mind, huh? Ness smirked and placed his head close to the blond’s ear. He whispered loudly for them both to hear.  “Don’t you think it’d be sexy to get topped by your boyfriend and your brother?”

Lucas shyed his eyes away. “…Maybe a little.”

“There you have it,” Ness said, smirking at the carrot-haired. “So, wanna fuck?”

Claus grinned. “Sure.” He pointed his thumb towards the stairs. “How about we go to a bed, though?”

They all approved on the idea. Lucas felt both of his arms being grabbed, with one boy on each side as they smirked at each other. Together, the three of them headed up the stairs, with Lucas only worrying about what would happen to the cookies being left alone for a while.

They entered Ness’s room as it had the most convenient bed, sitting in the middle of the wall. The door shut behind them as Lucas cautiously walked towards it, looking at the two boys who looked hungry and desired to be attended to. He wasn’t sure what to initiate with the two of them together, and just watched them decide what they wanted to do.

Ness and Claus looked at each other with confidence, as if speaking telepathically. They knew they were both the dominant ones in the situation and agreed to have Lucas service them while being as loving as possible. At the same time, however, they considered servicing him just for a little bit to show how much they appreciated his company.

While Ness stripped out of his undershirt and shorts, Claus approached his brother and began fondling him. He reached up Lucas’s skirt and squeezed his back cheek, letting a finger slightly slip through under his underwear. At the same time, Claus reached for Lucas’s frontal side, feeling a hardened member at the crotch. His teasing motions were successful in eliciting a loud, pleasing gasp from the blond’s mouth, but Claus closed it with a gentle kiss, tossing their familial relations aside as easily as before. Soon enough, their kisses deepened passionately, meanwhile Lucas peeled down his brother’s boxer briefs just enough to spring out his cock and grab it for himself, stroking it gently while ignoring the fact that Claus let his underwear slip down further. At the same time, Lucas felt his panties tugged down just enough as well for his own member to be let loose out of its tightening restriction.

All it took for Ness to freeze in his tracks was twins making out and grabbing each other while one was in a maid’s outfit. He was so excited by what he was seeing that he stopped removing his clothes just to focus better, leaving himself half-naked in his underwear. However, just standing there watching was definitely not enough for him, and it felt frustrating enough that he had to slip his briefs off before jumping in. He needed to get in on the action as soon as he could, and thought about where to start as he walked over.

Ness settled on getting close behind Lucas and planted his hands on Lucas’s butt cheeks, giving them a loving squeeze. He spread them just slightly and pushed his cock under and between the blond’s curves, rubbing against the fabric of the maid’s panties. Lucas reacted by letting out a light groan as he lightly swerved his hips back against Ness’s body, maximizing the pleasure of the friction and pressure.

Sandwiched by the slightly taller boys, Lucas’s senses became overwhelmed as he found difficulty trying to satisfy both at once. Even though it was still the beginning, his energy was quickly drained with each second his body was in contact with both his boyfriend’s and brother’s. The two eventually noticed this and nodded at each other, deciding to give the maid his special appreciation. They both kneeled and went under Lucas’s skirt, readying their wettened lips. Claus placed his over Lucas’s cock, kissing and sucking it eagerly for as much of the length he could take. On the other side, Ness rolled his tongue up Lucas’s butt cleavage, forcing his way to the inner part in the middle.

Lucas was unable to decide between bending over to give Ness a bit more working room, or not to move to not interrupt Claus’s movements. He settled with freezing in his tracks, enjoying himself with what he was given. He squealed loudly each time the two boys’ movements synced in pleasing his delicate senses. The heat of his clothes stung his skin with sweats of frustration, resulting from what was a very hot moment between the three of them.

The blond maid felt himself reaching his climax soon, and he was almost ashamed of this fact because he was usually proud of his endurance. However, to keep himself going on for just a little longer, he had to stop them both by gently tapping their heads, gasping and panting after he was let go. He fell back into Ness’s body, who rubbed his torso gently as Claus assisted in removing the rest of Lucas’s attire. He swiftly removed the skirt, followed by the blouse after a little unbuttoning.

As soon as they were all nude, Ness gave his boyfriend a loving kiss, letting his hands reach wherever they could on either of the twin’s bodies. Claus pressed his body forward and sandwiched the blond again with his body, planting small kisses on his cheek, neck, and shoulder in that order. The two tops enjoyed the small moment of blissful touching with each other, letting the blond have a small break before the real work. As soon as they were ready to move on, both of them politely ordered Lucas to kneel down.

The older boys shifted their bodies next together, with Lucas’s head between their groins. Both looked especially delectable to taste, and he wasn’t sure who he should favor first immediately. On a whim, he placed his lips over his boyfriend’s first, kissing the head before bobbing forward. At the same time, his free hand gently twisted and stroked his brother’s penis, ensuring he was being stimulated at the same time. Because he had double the work, his whimpers were careless and uncontrolled, but that only added to how adorably sexy he appeared when he curiously looked up, discovering a surprise.

Ness and Claus were colliding their eager lips together, lightly groaning with each movement. Both had one arm wrapped around the other, relishing in each other’s warm touch. They kept their lower bodies as still as possible for Lucas to serve them without giving him an issue, but it was a struggle to keep themselves from shaking him off and plunging into a more comfortable position to make out. When they broke for a breath, they met the blond’s eyes below and each took their turn patting his head for praise. As soon as their hands were displaced off of his hair, Lucas was motivated to suck harder and faster while his lips were currently wrapped around Claus’s length. He ceased to slow down even when he moved his head back towards Ness’s.

“Mmm…” Ness hummed as he felt Lucas enjoying his delectable member. He tilted his head closer to the older twin. “Shall we move on?”

Claus nodded in response. “You wanna fuck him first?” he questioned.

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

The short conversation was enough to make Lucas giggle with anticipation. He slipped his lips off of Ness and climbed onto the bed. He crawled towards the center, raising his backside up and wiggling it at his boyfriend, who smirked like he fell in love.

Ness walked over and leaned his head forward, dragging and flicking his tongue at the blond’s entrance again to prepare him. Lucas whimpered and clawed the bed when he felt his boyfriend slobber and pierce him, but his noises were suppressed when he heard his brother jumping onto the bed in front of him. Claus scooted forward and spread his legs around his brother, slapping his cock at his face. Lucas obliged easily and opened his mouth, earning a caress on his cheek as he let it pass through his lips.

Claus leaned back and patted his brother’s head, quietly and patiently enjoying himself from where he sat. He hummed a low groan occasionally to assure the blond that he was doing a wonderful job. He almost fell out of focus until he heard his brother yelp and arch his back just slightly, and his mouth pulled away as well. Claus saw that Ness pushed into the his brother’s ass without a verbal warning, all the way to the base of his shaft. Without yet another warning, Ness paced his hips swiftly in and out of the blond, causing him to breathe and moan furiously. Claus thought of trying to comfort his brother, believing it was a shock to start so rough and fast so soon, but it became obvious Lucas didn’t mind at all when he reached for Claus’s cock with one hand, pulling it down just slightly to trap it in his mouth. Claus instinctively adjusted his position and scooted closer, and while Ness continued to pound him hard and fast, Lucas noisily panted and drooled over his brother’s erection.

“Oh fuck…” Ness grumbled as he slowed his movements. Eventually he pulled out and slapped his dick on Lucas’s backside, grinding just a tiny bit to keep himself stimulated. He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he was close as well. Perhaps it was because he enjoyed every moment watching Lucas please the both of them at the same time, from the beginning and even now as he looked ahead. Though his ass was given a break, Lucas continued to slide his lips around Claus.

Though Ness wanted to cum, he didn’t want to be the first and leave the twins alone by themselves. If it was possible, he wanted them to release at similar times if not the same, though it seemed harder to achieve without double penetrating the blond, and he didn’t think Lucas could handle such a feat yet. Instead, he quickly had another idea.

“Hey, Claus?” Ness called out.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“How about I fuck you while you fuck Lucas?” he bluntly blurted.

Claus nonchalantly nodded and eventually smirked. “Sounds nice. How do you wanna do it though?”

Ness asked Lucas to lie down on his front, though closer to the pillows so he could rest easier. He kept his back legs spread enough for Claus to straddle him from behind. Using his arms and knees to support himself, he pushed his cock into Lucas, sliding in easily thanks to Ness’s saliva and pre-cum, and began thrusting just enough to familiarize himself with the sensation.

Lucas threw his head into the pillow and gasped, feeling his brother’s cock penetrate him. Claus lets out a hearty sigh as he relishes the pressure wrapped around his entire length, feeling himself twitch inside and yearned to move his hips as fast as he could, but he knew not to get too excited.

Ness watched the two enjoy their selves for a moment while he grabbed a small bottle of lube, then he finally crawled on from behind the older twin to poke his slick fingers at Claus’s entrance. Claus’s motions slowed, as if almost grinding in sync with Ness’s fingers entering him.

Soon enough, Ness approached the older twin from behind, and Claus felt a lubricated cock brush against his lower exterior. Claus spread one of his back cheeks with a spare hand to help guide Ness, and the latter hurried over, looking for the entrance using the tip of his cock. When Ness heard an audible signal from Claus, he pushed in slowly, causing him to sigh heavily and grow into a low groan as he slid further in.

“Oh fuck—!” Claus gasped out. Trapped in the middle of two different sensations, Claus had no choice but to cry out with a sudden shock of pain and pleasure. Ness helped comfort his friend adjust to the pain by embracing him close, and the warmth of each other’s bodies slowly soothed the tension, but Ness couldn’t help thrusting out and back in for the sake of his pleasure and thought it would encourage Claus to adapt faster. Lucas wanted the two to hurry so that he could partake in the air of pleasure himself, so he acted first by lightly rocking his own body back and forth, grasping the bed below for support. Claus was given no moment of rest, so he prepared to muster and use all his stamina in making their shared moment together end as perfectly pleasurable as possible.

Giving an audible sign, Claus let them know he was ready. Ness bucked his hips forward while Lucas arched his back towards him. Then, Claus began to gyrate his hips back and forth with a steady speed. He wasn’t sure what wave of pleasure hit him first: the surroundings of Lucas’s insides tightening around him, or Ness’s thick length bashing against his sensitive interior. Combined, it was enough to drive Claus crazy and urged him to thrust more and more.

Ness watched as Claus rocked himself back and forth, leaning back but keeping his lower body still to maintain a relaxed position. It felt difficult to not move and break Claus’s rhythm, as the tight constriction around his cock urged him to go for broke and rough the boy up so he could cum already. But Claus began to speed up, as if his thoughts were read, and the slapping noises of skin to skin echoed, mixing with all three of the boys’ moans and cries. Claus’s endurance had not faded at all, and the constant impacts sent jolts of pleasure through all of them—enough to easily push them all over the edge together.

Lucas’s insides clamped tighter as he intensely screamed swears into his pillow. He felt his cum rush out between his stomach and the bed, gushing bursts synced with Claus’s thrusts and seeped into the sheets and mattress. Claus’s interior began to tighten too as his cum discharged inside the blond, and Ness completed the chain reaction when he felt the same compression around his own cock. Semen filled the twins’ bodies as they all shuddered with loud orgasms to fill the entire room.

Instead of crushing Lucas’s weary body with his own, Claus fell back towards Ness as soon as he finished the last of his strained groans. Ness comforted him by rubbing his stomach, nearly reaching his crotch but only brushed his fingers by at best. Then, Claus mustered what little stamina he had and propelled himself to the side, resting beside his brother. Ness carefully placed himself on the other side, turning his head to the heavily breathing blond.

Lucas finally managed to flip his body over and inch closer to his boyfriend, but his hand reached out to tangle with his brother’s. Not bothering to clean themselves and the bed immediately, they chose to share a well-deserved nap together without a worry in their minds.

However, Lucas was the only one who remembered that the cookies were still sitting out on the living room table right before he fell asleep on Ness’s shoulder. He muttered, “Fuck it,” and decided to make another fresh batch later.


End file.
